Illusions of Hope
by TheMemeMaster
Summary: A sort of AU of Chain of Memories and beyond. And extra year passes between KH 1 and CoM. When Sora finally arrives, things begin to go wrong, Roxas and Xion are struggling to learn the truth, and Zexion and Axel are fighting each other to save them.
1. New Mission

**(AN: Hello everyone, and welcome to my first Kingdome Hearts story, Illusions of Hope. It may be a bit confusing in this chapter, but I promise to explain everything that isn't a spoiler at the end. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!)**

The fourteen shadows had gathered in their meeting room. The fourteenth one had only joined these meetings recently. Xion, now officially a member was known as Xion, Number XIV, The Twilight Ghost, wielder of the keyblade. She and Roxas had now been with the organization for about a year. They all waited for Xemnas to speak.

"Greetings, my friends." he began. "Our heart collection is coming along very nicely, and we have collected countless hearts. Yet we still have many more before our goal is reached, and we make Kingdom Hearts. However, there is good news. Sora, and his two companions, are now about to reach our other castle, Castle Oblivion. It took him far longer than we expected, but he is soon to arrive nonetheless."

Roxas looked up at the mention of his Somebody. He hadn't known at first, but Xemnas had admitted this to Roxas, when asked. Xemnas had said this was why he could use the keyblade, and that one day, they may be able to meet, but it wasn't the time yet. But Roxas said nothing, and merely exchanged a glance with Xion, who sat next to him.

"Our goal is to get Sora's help. He will likely refuse, and if so, we have a backup plan that I have discussed with Marluxia. Marluxia will lead a team that will establish base at the top floor. Marluxia's team will also include Luxord and Axel." Xemnas continued. All three members nodded in satisfaction.

"Zexion will lead the second team down in the basement. He will be joined by Lexaeus and Vexen." Xemnas said, as the next three members nodded in confirmation. "Also, after some consideration, I have decided that Roxas and Xion will accompany the Castle Oblivion Team. As Sora will be there, perhaps it is time for you to meet, Roxas. And Xion, consider this as your first big mission as a true member of the organization. The two of you are not bound to any team, but I would like you to stay with Zexion's team until we are established enough there. Is everything clear?" Xemnas asked. Saix raised his hand.

"Superior, this will halt our heart collection rate, if we send both of the keybearers to Castle Oblivion." Saix pointed out.

"I am aware, Number VII. But I suspect this mission will not be long. Plus, I have devised methods that I believe will help our members that stay here to help with heart collection, which I will go over later. And when we get Sora to help us, it will help make up for any lost time. Does that answer satisfy you?" he asked. Saix merely nodded, that was all he needed to know. "Good. Now, you have today to prepare. Tomorrow, you leave. Make sure you have everything you need. I expect good results as always. Dismissed." Xemnas said, and dark corridored away. The other nobodies began to do the same, one by one, except for Zexion, Axel, and the keybearers. Zexion was the first to speak.

"I request that the two of you come to my room later, to meet with Lexaeus, Vexen and I. We will be spending some time together for this mission, so I believe a team meeting is in order."

"We'll come." Xion told him, and Zexion nodded and left. Axel grinned at this.

"I'll meet you two at the clocktower after you're done preparing. Got it memorized?" he said with a smirk. The two keybearers nodded, and laughed, as they left along with Axel, and the room was left empty.

***********************************TIME SKIP****************************************************

When they came to Zexion's room, they found him and Lexaeus conversing quietly in the corner. Zexion's massive room doubled also as his own library, with countless books stuffing every shelf.

The two keybearers advanced forward, hand in hand. Roxas silently squeezed Xion's hand, and she smiled at him. The two had been in whatever nobodies could pass of as a relationship for a few months now. Zexion and Axel had been the ones who helped that work out.

Zexion had noticed their behaviors around each other, and worked with Axel to help them get together. He and Axel had brought the idea of letting the two be in a relationship before Xemnas. Fortunately, he saw Zexion's logic that the two would fight harder for each other and the organization that way. And they had ever since. Everyone was happy, Roxas and Xion were both struggling and trying to figure out more of how they were supposed to act around each other, whilst the rest of the organization looked on.

As they finally drew near Zexion, Vexen entered the room, and interrupted Zexion as he opened his mouth.

"Let's get this meeting started with, shall we? I am rather busy, and need as much time as I can to prepare." Vexen stated.

"Be patient, Vexen." Lexaeus replied. Although Lexaeus was no boss, his tone of voice always said that he was not to be trifled with.

"Actually, Vexen, you were the one holding up the meeting by arriving last. Anyways, yes, I shall keep this brief. Our mission is to support the other team. We are also to watch the activities of the basement. There is one weak spot in the castle, in the lowest basement. It is just like the castle's front door, but is much harder to access. Although it is unlikely that anyone will get there, it is still possible." Zexion said, finishing.

Vexen nodded and left room. Roxas and Xion had once asked why the members didn't just Dark Corridor around, but it was Lexaeus who had told them that each member's room prevented Dark Corridoring in or out, unless it was that member's room.

Lexaeus nodded as well. "I trust we will be on schedule." With that, he left as well, leaving Zexion alone with the keybearers. They too, began to leave. But Zexion spoke once more.

"Hold on a minute, you two." They paused at Zexion's unexpected words. "I want the two of you to report any problems you see to me, while we are in CO. I know that Axel has been acting as your guardian of sorts, but as long as you are in the basement, I will fill that roll. Do not hesitate to approach me if you are experiencing troubles." The two keybearers nodded.

"Thanks, Zexion. We will." Although Roxas was confused a little, he was also happy that the Cloaked Schemer had said so. With that, he and Xion left Zexion's room, leaving him as he liked it, alone with nothing but his thoughts and his books.

***********************A SHORT WHILE LATER*********************

"...So that's what happened in our meeting." Xion said, taking another bite of her ice cream. "Did you have one with your group?" She asked.

"Yeah… Axel said, scratching his head. "But I can't tell you what happened."

"What?! Why not?" Roxas said, in surprise.

"Orders straight from Xemnas." Was Axel's response. "I've got no choice here, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. We understand." Xion said. The keybearers may not have liked it, but they knew that orders from Xemnas were unquestionable. "Well, I know we'll probably be seeing each other around, but I feel the need to say goodbye for a while.

"You know that's not necessary… But i'll accept it. I'll watch out for the two of you while we're there. Zexion may have said he'll protect you, but remember the promise I made to the two of you not that long ago, when we were celebrating your 1st year with the organization?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. You said that you would always watch out for us, and protect us, no matter what." Roxas recalled.

"That's right. Glad you got it memorized." Axel said, smirking once more. He finished the last bit of his ice cream, standing up and stretching. "Anyways, I have to go prepare some more. I'll see you before we head out tomorrow. Marluxia is technically our boss while we're there, and he said all members going should report to him in the round room before we head out. So I'll see you then." With this said, Axel RTC'd.

The two keybearers sat in silence for a while, watching the sunset as usual. It was a while before Xion spoke to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas. Remember the promise that we made?"

"I doubt anything could make me forget it." Roxas replied. "We promised each other that we'd watch out and care for each other no matter what." Xion smiled at this.

"Yup. At Castle Oblivion… We may not know what we're going into. But we'll always be there together, while we are. And who knows? Maybe all Sora needs is to meet us and he'll agree to help us. After all… He'd be helping himself!" Xion pointed out.

The two keybearers laughed and giggled at this for a long time. It would be a little longer more, sitting in each other's embrace until they RTC'd.

****************TIME SKIP************

"I assume that there is a reason that you called me to this special meeting, Isa?" Axel asked, winking.

"That is correct, Lea. You have special orders from Xemnas. You are to eliminate the traitors at Castle Oblivion."

"Mind explaining?"

"We are sure that Marluxia is plotting against the Organization. Do not move on him until he reveals it. We believe that Luxord is in cahoots with him as well."

"I see… Well, I will take care of them. Although, do try not to give me all the icky jobs in the future." Axel said. Saix had no reaction. But he did speak once more.

"The other thing, I tell you as your friend. Do not let your attachment to the keybearers hinder your duty to the organization." Saix said, no trace of anything in his face.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Axel said, a ghost of a smile crossing his face.

"Good. You may go." Saix pointed at his door, which Axel got up and left through. Said glared at the shut door. Hearing Axel's nonchalant response wasn't reassuring. Saix would need to watch the CO team very closely. But he had one more meeting today, before that would begin. He waited the few minutes that it would take for Zexion to arrive. When the knocking came, he merely said "Come in."

Zexion entered the office, and sat down at Saix's desk. "You wished to see me?" Said nodded.

"The Superior has given you a new order. Which is as follows: You are to protect the keybearers from Marluxia at all costs. Whatever plan he may be cooking up for Sora may include the keybearers. You are to protect them from harm." Said told him.

"Of course I will. But… What of Namine?" Zexion asked.

"Keep an eye on her as well. We still don't fully know what she is capable of." Zexion nodded.

"I understand the orders. I'll be keeping in touch as much as I can."

"Dismissed."

*****************MEANWHILE**************

In the white-halled walls of Castle Oblivion, Marluxia stood near Namine.

"I have good news for you, Namine. The boy, Sora, and his companions are coming to the castle." Marluxia said.

"Really? Yay! I've waited so long…." She replied, smiling at Marluxia. She felt like she had become friends with Marluxia, at least a little bit.

"As have we… I have a plan, too. You know of your powers?" Namine nodded. "You can use them to have Sora remember you… And perhaps a few others…" Marluxia said.

"And then he'll really like me?" Namine said, feeling excited.

"Yes… All you need do is follow my instructions, and he can be your friend and more…" Marluxia said, sharing a smile with Namine.

Namine listened as Marluxia began speaking, listening to his plan. She drunk it all in. She would not fail. Sora would be her friend. She knew Marluxia would help her. She knew it.

 **(AN: Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading the first chapter of Illusions of Hope! So, to recap this chapter, Sora's coming to Castle Oblivion was delayed by a year, Luxord replaces Larxene as Marluxia's conspirator. Roxas and Xion are in a relationship and go to CO as well. Roxas knows that Sora is his Somebody. Xion doesn't know she's a puppet. Everything else, I'll explain as the story goes on. Anyways, if you liked this, please favorite it, and share it with all your friends! Also, please leave a review or PM me with questions, comments, or criticisms regarding the story. Until next time!)**


	2. Floor 1 and Secrets

**(AN: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the plot I'm creating. I do hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

The eight nobodies had gathered in the Gray Area, in front of Saix. Although Saix kept only one expression on his face outside of battle, his stone cold demeanor still had readable emotions. His emotion at the moment was no-nonsense.

"I believe you all know your mission. Unless there are any last minute questions, you may go." Saix spoke dangerously, as if daring anyone to speak. No one did. "Then go. I expect regular mission reports." Saix turned away from the eight, and Marluxia turned to the group.

"You heard Saix. Let's go." Marluxia gestures to the side, opening a dark corridor. He stepped through it without another word. Luxord followed him with a smile, and Axel with a smirk and a wave. Vexen and Lexaeus went silently, and Zexion motioned for the Keybearers to go ahead of him. They did, and Zexion brought up the rear, catching a glance from Saix as he left, and the dark corridor closed.

**************TIME SKIP***************

As the eight finished setting up both the basement and top floor, they reconvened at the top floor. Marluxia arrived last, and spoke.

"Sora is now about to enter the castle. I shall go greet him. Zexion, take your team down to the basement, and await further instructions." Marluxia ordered. Zexion nodded, and he and his team left the room. Marluxia put up his hood, then walked over to Namine.

"Namine. Your job is about to begin. Are you ready for it?"

"Yup! I'll make you proud!" Namine responded with a smile.

"I am sure you will…" Marluxia said, leaving the room as well. Luxord and Axel gathered around the orb to watch.

**************IN THE ENTRANCE HALL**********

"That's it! Who are you?" Sora growled, summoning the keyblade. Marluxia said nothing, and advanced.

"WAK! Heartless? Oh yeah? I'll try some magic! Thunder!" Donald screeched. But nothing happened. "Come on! Thunder! THUNDER!" Donald screeched louder, shaking his wand. "Come on… Blizzard! Fire!" Donald yelled, growing more and more confused and unconfident. Donald slumped over as Marluxia walked forward.

"I should think it is obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability that you ever knew." Marluxia paused for a moment to let the news sink in before continuing. "In this place to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way of Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora repeated in a confused voice. As he did, Marluxia dark corridor end to behind him. Sora rubbed his eyes before turning to face him, completely flabbergasted.

"Here you will meet people that you have known in the past. And you will meet people you miss."

"I miss…? Riku! You mean Riku's here?!"

"If what you want… Is to find him…" Marluxia began, as he held his hand out, and pushed Sora back with a wind of petals. He dashed forward and appeared to go through Sora, and reappeared on his other side. Sora leaped to attack him, but the keyblade went right through him, and Sora stood confused until Marluxia reappeared in front of the door to the first floor.

"What'd you do?" Sora demanded, charging toward him.

"I merely sampled your memories. And from them, I made this." He held up what appeared to be a card, with an image of Traverse Town on it. "To reunite with those you hold dear…" Marluxia threw the card at Sora, who caught it."

"What's this, a card?" Sora scoffed.

"It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world. Proceed, Sora." Marluxia said, as he stood to the side of the door. "To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose…" Marluxia said. He was about to leave before he thought of something else to say. "One more thing… When you search for the things you lost, see if you remember the things you don't remember you lost…" Marluxia added, before Dark Corridoring away for good, leaving Sora and his friends alone."

****************MEANWHILE, IN THE BASEMENT.***************

"So we just have to wait here for now?" Xion asked.

"I'm afraid so. But worry not if you're bored. You will get to meet Sora after a couple floors. Lexaeus will help you with what to say and what not to say." Zexion answered.

"What will you be doing?" Roxas asked.

"I have some research to do…" Zexion responded. "Don't worry, I'll share anything useful with you." Zexion continued, and dark corridored away.

Roxas and Xion sat next to each other, looking around at the empty room. Lexaeus was in some of the lower basements, scouting everything for any useful clues about the castle. Vexen was away in his lab, working on whatever he could to avoid spending time with the others.

"Roxas?"

"Yes Xion?"

"I… I feel strange."

"How so?"

"About the time Sora entered the castle, I just felt this strange sense of dread, like something is about to go horribly wrong, but I don't know what it is. Kind of like before going on a giant heartless mission." Xion said, sounding a little worried.

"I actually have the same thing happening to me… To be completely honest, I think that it's just the mission. It's a big mission that we don't want to fail. That's probably it." Roxas responded.

"I bet you're right too… Although I doubt that anyone else here would admit it, I'll bet the others are probably the same way." Xion said. The idea of Vexen being nervous was not one they could really imagine. "Still… Will you hold me for a little bit?" Xion asked.

"That's not even a question. If you need it, I'll always be here for you." Roxas said, and he did hold Xion close to him, and they sat in silence, as Roxas cradled Xion, who tried to think positive thoughts, and filled her mind with memories of Roxas.

***********IN VEXEN'S LAB*************

"Just don't touch anything besides the computer, Number VI. That's all you're here for. I must go and assist Lexaeus." Was all Vexen said before he left, leaving Zexion alone. Zexion was confounded by the thought that he would touch any of Vexen's things. He didn't need to. So he logged into Vexen's computer and began his search.

Zexion read through all the files Vexen had compiled on Castle Oblivion, and read up on many of the mysterious properties and rooms that it held. After thoroughly exhausting these, he closed the folder, and was about to leave, when he saw a folder that caught his eye, labeled 'REPLICA PROJECT-TOP SECRET' Zexion didn't know what that meant, but as one of the founders of the organization, he deserved to know. The first file was a video that Vexen had created. Every member of the organization kept a diary, and Vexen's was sometimes on video. Zexion was one of few who knew this.

"Today, our thirteenth member has joined the ranks of the organization. Roxas. The Key of Destiny. Wielder of the keyblade. He can't seem to do much yet, but I suspect it won't be too long. Axel is tutoring him, so maybe he'll get some of his spirit. On another note, the Superior has asked me to attempt to recreate the properties of the keyblade. If I am successful, I could give the members of the organization keyblades. Or perhaps properties of keyblades to their weapons. I shall see soon enough."

Zexion thought that Vexen must have been unsuccessful considering their current status. He went to the next one.

"Well, as usual, success has come in a strange way. I was able to replicate the abilities of the keybearer, but only into a sort of puppet. I still need to do some tests to verify that it works."

"Well, I have determined that the puppet has a link to both Roxas and Sora. Because the puppet was given power through Sora's memories that have drifted, the puppet can use the keyblade. The connection to Roxas seems to be the memory. For now, I am referring to the puppet as No. i as it is the first attempt. I will see what happens when the puppet interacts with Roxas…"

Now Zexion was truly intrigued. Who was the puppet. He already had a feeling he knew.

"The puppet has been with the organization for about 3 months now. The Superior gave it the name "Xion." It, like I expected, connected with Roxas quite easily, and then Axel too. It became a she, shaped through the memories of Kairi, if I had to guess. One thing I find strange… I expected either Roxas or Xion to start draining each other's powers… But they haven't. Perhaps that assumption was incorrect. I shall see with time. Also, Marluxia discovered Namine in Castle Oblivion. He has been given the task of befriending her. Perhaps she will be of use to us…"

Zexion clicked on the last file in the folder.

"Well, I have tested both of our keybearers, and yet, they do not drain each other's power. I suppose this is good. We will keep both keybearers after all. My only concern is Sora. He is still a wildcard. It's possible that if either Roxas or Xion came into contact with him, his heart would try and reclaim them. I do hope not… But I cannot say for sure. Regardless of warnings, the Superior says they will both go to Castle Oblivion. He must have some plan, as always…"

Almost nothing could shock Zexion. He had read so much that nothing came as a surprise. Except this. This changed so many things. The main one being that he needed to step up his job as their guardian. As much as he may not want to admit it, he did like the keybearers, and he would protect them. He wondered if this was how Axel felt about them.

Zexion's mission was only just beginning, and despite all of his foresight, he could never predict the things that were to happen to him as he vowed to himself that the keybearers would not come to any harm, in this castle or out.

 **(AN: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Illusions of Hope! If you did, please leave a review, favorite it and share it with everyone you know and love. Please also send any questions, comments, criticisms or anything you'd like to say to me in a review or PM, and I'll make sure to respond. Also, while the opening cutscene was almost the exact same as the game, I'll be changing up the future scenes to help with the scenario I've created. I hope you continue to enjoy, and I'll see you guys next time.)**


	3. Axel 1, and the Growing Rift

**(AN: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the plot I am crafting. Hope you enjoy!)**

"Well Sora, did you enjoy meeting your memories?" Marluxia asked Sora, as he, Donald, and Goofy exited the first floor.

"Yeah… It was good to see everyone…. But what do you really want from me?" Sora asked, still hesitant to trust the mysterious figure in front of him.

"What do you have to give?" Marluxia asked. He began to advance toward Sora, as Sora and his friends summoned their weapons. But before he took a few steps, another figure appeared in the strange darkness try used to move. This one was wearing a similar cloak, but had his hood down.

Sora's first impression, for a brief second, was that the newcomer's head was on fire. But it wasn't. His long spikey hair just gave that appearance since it was the color of flames. He had very piercing green eyes, and a streak of purple on each of his cheeks. He had a very cocky grin and a wild look in his eyes.

"Hello!" He said, grinning at Sora.

The other stranger turned to the newcomer. "What do you want?" He asked.

"No hogging the hero." The newcomer said, in a disapproving yet joking voice. The hooded stranger took a card, and threw it at the flame-headed one.

"Then perhaps you'd like to test him."

"Perhaps I would." The newcomer said, as the hooded stranger left in that strange darkness.

"My show now, keyblade master!" The stranger said. "Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel asked. This question surprised Sora.

"Uh… Sure." He said, a little confused.

"Good!" Axel grinned. "You're a quick learner! So, Sora. Now that we're getting to know each other a little better…" Axel broke off as the air around him began to distort, and his hands caught fire, and grew into waves around them, that formed into chakrams. Sora and his friends readied their weapons, which had been relaxed. "Don't you go off and die on me now!"

Sora braced himself as a flash of light surrounded him, and he found himself facing Axel on top of some circular building of sorts. Axel was spinning his chakrams around casually in his hands, and grinned at Sora. Sora glared back and charged Axel. Axel threw one of his chakrams at Sora, which Sora dodged. He tried to slash Axel, but Axel wasn't there. Sora turned to see Axel throw another chakram at him where his other chakram had gone, and Sora got hit. He stumbled and counter attacked, getting off a few blows on Axel.

Axel didn't stop smiling with all these hits, he merely grunted at the hits, and teleported away. Sora saw Axel prepare a sleight. He hoped to break it with a zero card, but didn't time it quite right. Axel warped to the middle of the arena, and shouted.

"LET THE FLAMES BURN YOU!" With this, he was enveloped in flame, and sent it out across the entire arena. Sora felt the flames sapping his health, and while Axel recovered from his attack, Sora healed himself. Sora charged Axel with a sleight of his own, and knocked him upwards, and Sora quickly ran backwards as Axel fell.

Axel knew he had to step up his game just a little, to not make Sora think he was winning to easily. Axel began throwing his chakrams and warping faster than ever, even using a card to power up his fire powers. Sora gritted his teeth as he dodged and got hit. Axel sometimes warped to a bad place, and got hit by Sora's keyblade. Axel began his sleight again, this time shouting "BURN!" As Sora blinked away the light, Axel tried to do the same, but this time, Sora was ready. As Axel began charging his flames, Sora used his 0 card, and Axel was stunned for a second, which was just enough time to combo Axel. Axel teleported away, as he and Sora both recharged their cards. Axel began throwing his chakrams around again, but Sora was learning.

As Axel teleported again, Sora was waiting, and slashed Axel straight down. Axel was finished, and grumbled.

"Give me a break…" He said, as he vanished in a flash. Sora caught his breath, and smiled as a card, bearing a mark of fire floated down to him. As he grabbed it, he knew that now he could use fire magic in battle. In the next instant, he was back in Castle Oblivion. Now, a new card floated down to him. Sora took it too, as Donald and Goofy crowded him to see it.

"Another one? What's it do?" Goofy asked. Before anyone answered, Jiminy got up on Sora's shoulder, and looked at it.

"Hmm… Kinda looks like the card you used…. When you made Traverse Town!" Jiminy said. The card's face flashes several worlds on it.

"Then I guess we're going to need it to keep going." Sora said, a look of determination coming to his face.

"That's right." Came Axel's drawling voice. The heroes gasped and looked up, as Axel began walking toward them, from the wall he had been leaning on.

"Axel!" Donald yelled, in shock.

"Did you really think that after that introduction, I would give up oh so easily?" Axel asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"You were testing us." Sora realized.

"And you passed. Congratulations Sora." Axel affirmed as Sora gripped his keyblade. "You're ready now. Ready to take on Castle Oblivion. You will need to follow your memories." Axel said. "Trust what you remember, and seek… What you forget. Then, you will find some people very special to you." Axel said with a sly smile.

"You mean King Mickey and Riku?" Goofy asked, lowering his shield slightly. Axel chuckled slightly.

"You'll need to give some more thought… To who it is that's most important to you." Axel paused for a moment. "Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts, that they're out of reach. "But I'm sure that you can find yours, Sora." Axel said, with a reassuring smile.

"Why me?" Sora asked, genuinely curious.

"You have lost sight of the light within the darkness." Axel answered. "And it seems you've forgotten that you've forgot."

"The light within…darkness?" Sora echoed.

"Would you like me to give you a hint?" Axel asked, extending his hand. Sora thought about it, as Goofy approached him.

"Sora, do ya need it?" He asked. Sora thought for a moment, and decided.

"I'm going to figure it out for myself. If you're in my way-" Sora said

"Don't worry, Sora! We'll protect you!" Donald interrupted, jumping in front of him. Axel didn't speak at first, then grinned fiercely.

"Good answer! Just what I'd expect from the keyblade master! But be forewarned…. When you're sleeping memories awaken… You may no longer be who you are now." With that, Axel vanished.

After a short pause, Sora and his friends went up the stairs, to the next floor. As they did, Sora heard Jiminy from the back of his hood.

"Hmmm…." Jiminy mumbled.

"What's wrong, Jiminy?"

"Well you see, what Axel said back there worries me. What could he have meant by 'you will no longer be who you are?'" Jiminy wondered.

"I may no longer be me? How could I be anyone else?" Sora pointed out.

"Of course!" Jiminy said with a smile. "Still, you can't be too careful."

"How true!" Came a voice from the other end of the room. Sora and his friends turned to see Axel again.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" Sora asked, summoning his weapon.

"Now, there's no need for that. I'm just here because I forgot something." Axel said, as he walked forward. "What I forgot to tell you… Is that some of the things you've forgotten are here in the castle. And, if you survive this floor… Maybe you'll see what I'm talking about on the other side."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, growling.

"Just what I said. I know you can do it. I won't be there, but I will be watching…" Axel said, before leaving.

"Hmm…." Sora thought.

"Dont'cha worry one bit, Sora. Donald, Jiminy, and I will be here for you, and we'll find whatever it is that you've forgotten." Goofy said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"You bet! We've faced worse than these weirdos!" Donald added. Sora smiled.

"Thanks guys. Now let's go, and see what we've got next." Sora said, leading his friends up the stairs, and through the next world door.

*********MEANWHILE, IN THE BASEMENT**********

Zexion reappeared in the room where his team had set up. Xion was curled up on a chair, seemingly asleep. Roxas was sitting next to her. Zexion beckoned to Roxas, who approached him, and Zexion took Roxas to one of the rooms of the castle that was empty.

"So Xion is resting now, is she?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah. She was feeling just a little sick, so she decided to take a nap."

"An excellent idea. I suspect it was just nerves though. All of us are feeling it. But you two, more than the rest of us, I imagine." Zexion said.

"Yeah, that's what she thought too." Roxas said. "By the way, why did you bring me here?" Roxas asked.

Zexion opened his mouth, before closing it. The answer that Roxas should get was not the one he could get yet. That would have to wait. But Zexion knew one thing about Castle Oblivion, and that was that secrets couldn't stay hidden for long. Zexion cleared his throat, and tried again.

"Once Sora reaches the next floor, I want you and Xion to greet him. I'll send Lexaeus to coach you two. Don't worry, it won't be much. But the time has come." Zexion said.

Roxas nodded. "All right then. Shall I wake up Xion?"

"Yes. It's best she gets a few minutes to reorient herself before Lexaeus arrives." Zexion said. Roxas nodded, and Dark Corridored away. Zexion muttered to himself. "I wonder what they will feel when they meet him. I must watch very carefully…" As he stood there, Axel entered the room, via Dark Corridor as usual.

"So, Zexion. Are Roxas and Xion ready to meet Sora?" Axel asked.

"Lexaeus should be coaching them now, but they will be ready by the time Sora is ready."

"Good, good. I wonder though, how will Sora react to meeting his nobody… And a replica of it." Axel wondered aloud. Zexion gasped, then glared at Axel.

"You know of Xion's true origins?" Zexion demanded.

"Of course. I haven't known the full time, but I managed to figure it out after a while. I even got Saix, Vexen, and Xigbar to admit it. The Superior knows as well." Axel said, conversationally. "The real question is… How do you know?" Axel growled, summoning his chakrams.

"I made a promise to Xion a while ago, to help her discover her origins. She came to me, because she thought I knew everything. I told her that I didn't, but I would help her. However, I discovered her origins by complete accident. I discovered Vexen's logs of the project while looking through the information on Castle Oblivion. Have you not told her?" Zexion responded, shooting his question back.

"Of course not. I'm protecting her." Axel said.

"Protecting her… Or are you lying to yourself because you think you are?" Zexion asked him.

"Now you listen, and listen good. I will protect those two no matter what. And if you dare harm them, or tell them this, then I will end you. If you run, I will hunt you. And I will never stop, until I kill you." Axel growled, his voice lowering and becoming more threatening as he advanced on Zexion. Zexion stood his ground, and glares right back.

"I was personally given the order to protect them by Saix, and I also do so because I am their friends. Make sure that you yourself do not get in the way." Zexion responded calmly.

"I'll let you go today… But I will get you, if I need to. So watch your back, illusion boy." Axel threatened, and left the room.

"Secrets cannot stay hidden forever, Axel." Zexion said to no one. "The sooner you accept this, the easier it may be for the keybearers to accept this… You or I may not be the one to tell them… But my instincts tell me that they will know before the mission is up. And there is no telling what they would do then…" Zexion said, as he left the room too.

*******************BACK IN THE BASEMENT*************

"...Is everything clear?" Lexaeus asked. The keybearers nodded. "Good. I trust that the two of you will perform well. You may need to fight Sora. If you do, do not use your full power against him. Limit yourself to a weaker form. He doesn't need to know everything we're capable of yet." Lexaeus said, reassuringly.

"Ok. Thanks Lexaeus." Roxas said.

"I wish you luck." Was all the Silent Hero said, before leaving. Lexaeus had recently been awarded a second name, the Taciturn Stalwart, the first member to have achieved this honor.

"Hey Roxas… How are you feeling about meeting your Somebody at last?" Xion asked.

"I feel… I dunno. Excited maybe? It's a little nerve-wracking, but I'll be ok." Roxas responded.

"Good. I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you." Xion said, squeezing his hand.

"Me neither. By the way, do you think Axel will visit us soon?" Roxas wondered.

"Who knows? He promised that he would bring some sea salt ice cream when he did. I suppose we can figure it out after we finish our mission." Xion responded.

"Yeah… We'll do it together, as always. We may lose if we battle Sora, but it's because we're not supposed to use our full power. But it doesn't matter. No matter what, we'll be safe." Roxas said. Xion smiles and hugged him.

"I know."

 **(AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Illusions of Hope! If you did, please favorite it, and share it with everyone you know and love! Also, please send me any questions, comments, criticisms, or anything else regarding the story in a review or PM. I will take time to respond. If you're wondering why this chapter came out so fast, it's because I woke up in a writing mood today. I'm off to finish the next chapter in Shadows and Nightmares. Until next time!)**


	4. Clash of the Keyblades

**(AN: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own this plot I'm crafting I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you at the end!**

As Sora and his friends exited the door from the second floor, they were greeted with an empty room.

"Hey wait a minute… Didn't Axel say that we'd see some of the things I've forgotten, if I've survived this floor?" Sora asked.

"Yes he did. But… If they're not here, why don't I just look through my journal? The answer might be in there." Jiminy said, from Sora's shoulder.

"Good idea, Jiminy!" Donald said, as the cricket fumbled for his journal. After a few seconds, he retrieved it, and began flipping through the pages.

"Oh dear! This can't be! The journal! It's all blank! Everything I wrote is gone!" Jiminy said worriedly, showing the three the blank pages.

"Well that's not good. We can't even check what we've forgotten!" Goofy said.

"Wait a minute…" Sora said. "Maybe this is the clue." Sora said.

"What do you mean, Sora?" Donald asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Axel said I'd see something I've forgotten. Now Jiminy's journal is blank… And the only time it was… Was before I met you three. Does that mean that what I'm forgetting is… Before then?" Sora wondered.

"Well maybe." Goofy said. "What's the last thing we remember before we came to the castle?"

"Well… I used the keyblade to restore Kairi's heart…"

"We fought Ansem…"

"And sealed the door to darkness."

"Hold on a second. Does anyone remember what the name of that castle was? The one where we fought Ansem? I mean, it was just as spooky as this place." Goofy said.

"Uhmm…."

"No…"

"This doesn't make any sense." Jiminy said. If we can't remember… The question is why. Why can't we remember that… And what else have we forgotten?"

"An excellent question indeed, isn't it?" A new voice came from the room.

"Yes, it really is. Hard to say what you've forgotten that you've forgot." Came a second.

Sora and his friends turned to see two of the hooded figures appear in the room, both new ones. Sora summoned his keyblade, gritting his teeth.

"Who are you?!" Sora demanded.

"I'm rather surprised you don't recognize me." Said the male voice. "Why don't you ask your heart. It knows."

"My… Heart?" Sora repeated.

"That's right." The female said. "I guess I wouldn't be too surprised if you didn't recognize me. But, maybe your heart knows that as well."

Sora suddenly fell to his knees. Visions flashed before him. He didn't really focus on any of them, but they all looked familiar.

"I… Know you… I think. From somewhere before…" Sora said. "Both of you."

"Close enough, I guess." The male said. Then he flipped his hood down. "My name is Roxas." Roxas had blue eyes like Sora, but a shorter and slightly less spiky and more blonde hair.

"My name is Xion." Xion said, flipping down her own hood. She had raven black hair and blue eyes similar to Roxas.

Sora slowly stood up. "What… Did you just do to me?" He growled, regripping his keyblade.

"Nothing. That was your heart, trying to speak to you." Xion said.

"Just tell me who you are!" Sora shouted.

"I'm you." Roxas said. "I'm your other half. Your Nobody."

"My… Nobody?..." Sora asked. "Well, I'll say this. If you don't start making some sense right now, I'll beat it into the both of you!

"Yeah! Stop saying confusing things!" Donald added.

"You won't hurt out buddy!" Goofy supplied.

"We're not trying to. But…" Roxas began. He and Xion raised their hands in unison, and Sora's mouth opened in shock to see a keyblade. One of light in Roxas's hand, one of Darkness in Xion's appear.

"...If it's a fight you want, then we'd be happy to comply." Xion finished. "Maybe after we win, you'll listen to us!"

With these words, Sora found himself once again in the arena he had faced Axel in. Roxas and Xion gripped their respective keyblades, and Sora grimaced at them. Fighting two targets wasn't easy… But he could do it. This in mind, Sora leaped forward to face his opponents.

Sora leaped to attack Roxas first, who blocked his attack. This took Sora by surprise, who had almost never seen an enemy who could block his blows. This gave Xion the opportunity to whack Sora from behind, and send him skidding across the arena. Sora gritted his teeth, and leaped up. He charged Xion who took a few hits. Roxas came charging out of nowhere, literally flying at a high speed and knocked Sora down again. Sora brought his friends together, and summoned Donald. Donald nodded in reassurance, and healed Sora, then zapped the two with Thunder. Goofy then came in and smashed Roxas up in the air, then back down again with Sora's help.

Xion broke through Sora's sleight with one of her own while Sora was still in the air, and hit him with her keyblade glowing with power. Sora could feel Xion's keyblade draining some of his health.

Sora fell to the ground as Roxas and Xion refilled their decks, and kept up, this time going for Xion again. Xion blocked the first hit, but then lost a lot of health to Sora's consistent blows. Xion kicked Sora in the chest with all her might, sending him toward Roxas.

Roxas and Sora both swung their keyblades at the same time, and clashed against each other, as they stared face to face.

"Why? Why do you have the keyblade?" Sora asked. "That shouldn't be possible!"

"I already told you the answer, Sora. When will you listen?!" Roxas demanded.

"Now!" Sora leaped backward, and then dove at Roxas's feet, knocking him down. Sora took the opportunity to hit him with his few remaining cards. As he leaped back to try and recharge, Xion reached Roxas, and they did something that Sora hadn't seen before. They combined their cards. As Sora felt his cards coming back, Roxas and Xion crossed their keyblades, and shouted "BEWARE THE LIGHT!" Together. A large flash of light in the air, and darkness on the floor appeared, and both keybearers vanished.

"What? Where'd you go?" Sora shouted. In response, Roxas materialized right in front of Sora, and Xion right behind him. They both hit Sora with powerful blows, sending him and his keyblade in different directions. Sora gritted his teeth, and summoned Donald again, at his highest level of magic. Sora charged both Roxas and Xion weaponless, and shouted "NOW!" To Donald, who understood. Donald released a massive blast of lightning that hit all three keybearers. Sora somehow held onto consciousness, as Donald healed him as well, while Roxas and Xion vanished into the light, just like Axel had.

In a flash, Sora was back in the castle with Roxas and Xion, Goofy and Donald at his side.

"Hah! Not so good now, are you?" Sora taunted. "Now answer my questions!"

Roxas recovered first, and helped steady Xion, who seemed to have been hit much harder than Roxas.

"You want us to explain? Then fine. I'm still your Nobody. You without a heart. That's the simplest explanation I have." Roxas said.

"Me, without a heart… When did I ever not have a…? Oh. That's right. In that castle we were in before. When I unlocked my heart." Sora said.

"That's right." Xion said. "Now do you understand the things your heart was trying to say? Don't you see? There are some of Roxas's memories in there." Xion explained.

"Yeah, I get that… But what doesn't make sense is the memories of you and Roxas… And… The other…?" Sora said, trailing off.

"What Axel said to you before is still true. You need to look deep in your heart. We're just the beginning." Xion said. "Good luck, Sora." With that, Xion left.

"We'll be watching too. We'll see you again." Roxas said.

"Wait!" Sora shouted. Roxas paused, looking back.

"If you're just a version of me, why aren't you fighting with me?" Sora asked.

"Why don't you ask your memories?" Roxas responded, as he left the room too.

Sora growled, and sighed. There wasn't anything he could do to get them back. The only choice was to keep going, even if it was going to mean that he forgot things, just like that castle he had been at before. He nodded to himself, and began walking forward, up the stairs, and to the next floor.

***************IN THE BASEMENT************

Axel greeted the keybearers in the basement, with sea salt ice cream and a smile.

"So, how was your meeting with Sora?" He asked, handing them both a bar.

"Not bad. He didn't seem to understand at first, so we had a fight. We went easy on him, of course." Roxas said.

"Just like Lexaeus instructed." Xion said. "I assume he's out scouting again, looking for more secrets?" Xion asked.

"Yup. Vexen's being a recluse in his lab like usual. And I sent Zexion out to go make a report for Saix. He sure does love those reports." Axel said.

"He really does." Roxas said. "I think he taught me very early how to write a report so that he didn't have to come and knock down my door."

All three friends laughed at this. Demyx often had this happen. In fact, Demyx's door being blown off its hinges by Saix was now in the Organization's monthly budget.

"Hey Axel, anything that you can let us in on from Marluxia's plan?" Xion asked. "Since there's no Twilight Town sunset for us to watch, this is a little boring."

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing… Well, the answer is not really. The most I can tell you is this: Namine will be very helpful to us here. You know about her, right?" Axel asked.

"Just that she has powers." Roxas said.

"We'll be using her powers and Sora… But that's it." Axel said.

"Aww, come on. Can't you tell us anything else?" The two keybearers whined in unison, and Axel grew thoughtful for a moment. He thought of Saix's order, and their plans. Then he smiled to himself.

"Actually, yes. Saix didn't forbid me from telling anyone this… But I am also here… To eliminate the traitors from the organization."

"Traitors?" Both said, confused.

"Yes. Saix and I believe that some of the members here are plotting against the organization. I personally think that Zexion is the only real traitor, and others are just being manipulated by him." Axel said. It did hurt him just a little to lie to his friends. But Zexion knew about Xion, and would be in Saix's way, if their plan was to succeed. He needed to be out of the way.

"Zexion is a traitor?" Xion asked in disbelief.

"That can't be right! He always is loyal to the organization. And he's too smart to do that." Roxas added.

Axel hated that they jumped to Zexion's defense like that. "Come on, don't you trust me? I thought that too, but after watching Zexion, I think he has had us all fooled for a long time. He's a real mastermind, but I'm onto his plan. Why do you think he wants to keep you so close to him? He wants to use you. I don't quite know how, but it only makes sense."

"Who are the other traitors?" Xion asked.

"I don't know for sure." Another lie. "But I need to watch them to see where their loyalties truly lie. If they end up as traitors, I may have you two help me eliminate them." Axel said. "But in the meantime, breathe not a word of this to anyone, and don't act any different. Otherwise, Zexion may catch on…" Axel said, seriously.

"Okay. We promise to keep your secret!" Roxas said, with Xion nodding enthusiastically beside him.

"Good. Anyways, I had best go back to Marluxia. We need to keep on with the plan." Axel said. The two keybearers waved goodbye, as Axel left the room.

They sat in silence for a while letting the bombshell that Axel had just dropped sink in for a while. It seemed so hard to believe, that Zexion could be a traitor.

"It's a good thing that Axel told us that. I think I was believing Zexion when he said he wanted to protect us." Roxas said.

"Well, maybe he does. Just to use us, like Axel thought. You're right though. It's super hard to believe." Xion said.

"But Axel would never lie to us. That's what best friends are for." Roxas pointed out. "Sure, he can't tell us some of Marluxia's plan, but he isn't lying to us about Zexion, that's for sure."

"Yup! And remember our promise: we will always protect each other, no matter what." Xion said.

For a while, the two sat in silence again, holding each other's hands. Both were wrapped up in their own thoughts, before Xion spoke again.

"Hey Roxas? What did you feel when we were fighting Sora?"

"Well… It was like I was trying to fight myself, which I guess it was. But, it was more than that. I could almost feel his heart calling to mine." Roxas said, thinking back.

"Strange… That's the same feeling I got. Why would his heart be calling to us? It doesn't make sense… especially for me." Xion said.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that we'll figure it out. There has to be some sort of explanation for this." Roxas said.

Xion nodded and smiled, then put her head into Roxas's lap. Roxas smiled, and held her, hoping that maybe their embrace could chase away that feeling Sora had made.

 **(AN: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading this chapter of Illusions of Hope! If you enjoyed it, please favorite the story, and share it with everyone you know and love! Also, remember to leave me questions, comments, criticisms, or other things you'd like to say to me in a review or send me a PM. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter, which should be coming soon! Until then!)**


	5. Growing Unease

**(AN: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plot that I am crafting. That said, please enjoy this chapter of Illusions of Hope!)**

"Sora, he is rather interesting, don't you agree, Axel?" Luxord remarked.

"Yes, a fascinating boy, and remarkable keyblade wielder. His powers are unprecedented, even under Namine's influence." Axel said thoughtfully.

"Well, he is still low in the castle. We shall see what happens as he climbs higher." Luxord said. "Besides… Remember? He became a heartless once."

"Yeah, and it created Roxas. So what?" Axel responded.

"He held onto his mind and emotions. His heart was strong enough to do what only one other has done. Perhaps that is why Roxas appears to have some form of emotion." Luxord said thoughtfully.

"I've always thought we have ghost emotions. They're not real, but they feel like they are." Axel replied.

"Yes… And interesting, isn't it, that Sora's heart can be so strong, strong enough to choose the ordinary islander over others?"

"Well, according to legend, wielders are chosen by the blade, and the blade, by the heart. Both have to be right to truly be a wielder." Axel recalled.

"Yes… Something that not even I, as an expert gambler would bet on." Luxord said, pulling out his cards, with a small laugh.

***********A SHORT WHILE LATER********

"I trust things are going well there, Axel?" Said a small image of Saix, projected from a machine. Axel had swiped the tech from a world he went to, and had used it for a special communication line between Saix and himself.

"Yup. Just like you said, I think that Luxord may be joining Marluxia in his plan of betrayal. The conversation I had with him earlier seems to point in that direction." Axel informed him.

"You must be absolutely sure before you execute them. Although I doubt that I actually need to tell you that." Saix said.

"You don't. Trust me, I have a plan. I've hidden it inside a report coming to you soon. It includes the way I'm going to eliminate the traitors, and the ones getting in our way, just like you wanted."

"Excellent. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, actually. It's about Zexion." Axel said.

"Somehow I knew that whatever bad news you may have, it would be about Number VI." Saix sighed. "Go ahead."

"He has discovered the truth about Xion. Whatever reasons we had to eliminate him before, this makes him even more important to destroy." Axel said.

"Indeed it does. The only members to know about that are you, me, the superior, and Vexen. I believe Xigbar knows as well, but that is because he is the superior's most trusted. Vexen is in Castle Oblivion anyways. But if Zexion had figured it out… Just make sure Zexion is eliminated." Saix commanded.

"Apparently, he also is trying to make sure that Roxas and Xion trust him. I, however told them about my mission, and that Zexion was a traitor for sure." Axel said. "They probably won't trust him now."

"A calculated risk. But perhaps it will pay off. If the keybearers distrust him, they may assist in eliminating him. Perhaps the other traitors too." Saix muttered.

"Well, I'd best be off, and not let anyone get suspicious." Axel said.

"Very well. I shall look over your plan." Saix affirmed, before ending the transmission. Axel pocketed the device, smiling. He really did love it. It was ever so useful.

****************IN ANOTHER PART OF THE BASEMENT.**************

Zexion returned to the meeting room, where he saw Roxas and Xion, along with Lexaeus and Vexen.

"I have detected some scents within the lowest basement. Intruders." Zexion said.

"Intruders?" Xion echoed.

"Yes, don't make everyone repeat things twice, now listen!" Vexen growled impatiently. Zexion ignored this.

"Yes. The smell of our intruder… It's strange. It smells similar to the superior, but it is not him. It is… Riku, I believe."

"That would make sense. Ever since he and King Mickey escaped the realm of darkness, they have been searching for Sora, and sealing the keyholes of the worlds." Lexaeus said. "If Sora was being drawn here, Riku would be drawn here as well. Their hearts are connected."

"It is as you say, Lexaeus. The King does accompany Riku. The king's scent was easy to recognize. The point is, we are supposed to deal with intruders. We don't want them snooping around. So we need to do something."

"I have an idea." Vexen said. "I could collect data from Riku. We already have much data from Sora. But with some from Riku… It could advance my keyblade studies… And open up many possibilities."

"Then you may go, to greet Riku. The rest of us shall stay here." Zexion commanded.

"I must go prepare some other parts of the castle." Lexaeus said, as Vexen vanished. Zexion nodded again, and Lexaeus exited the room.

Immediately, Zexion could sense something was amiss. There was some strange tension in the air, between him and the keybearers.

As he paced away, to think in the corner, he heard whispers from them, but couldn't hear what they were saying. He began to pace, trying to think what could have happened. The last time he had talked to them, things had seemed normal. While he was away, the only one who had talked to them… Was Axel. But that didn't explain what was going on. Zexion figured that the best way to figure it out was to go directly.

Zexion finally quit pacing, and began to approach the keybearers, who stopped talking. When he drew near enough to speak, he paused for a moment.

"Is there something that I have done to offend either of you?" Zexion asked calmly.

Both keybearers exchanged looks with each other. Finally, Roxas answered.

"No. What would make you think that?" He asked. Zexion could detect the tiniest bit of antagonism in his voice.

"During the meeting, you were refusing to meet my gaze, always looking away. I can sense that you two are a little wary of me. And I could hear something behind your voice just now, Roxas, that sounded a little… defiant, perhaps. So I must ask again. Have I done anything to offend either of you, or harm you? If so, I don't wish it to continue. It's easier to complete a mission as a team together." Zexion explained.

Once again, the keybearers looked stunned, and glanced at each other. Zexion figured neither were used to having themselves read by someone else like a book. But Zexion was a master of reading people, as well as his books. The tactician had made it a priority to do so.

"There's nothing you've done wrong. It's… It's us." Xion said.

"Anything you wish to discuss with me?" Zexion asked, not fully convinced.

"No. But, we're sorry. We'll try not to do that in the future." Roxas said.

"Very well. Remember, that I am here for you…" Zexion said, walking away again. As soon as he reached the edge of the room, he heard whispering start up again. Zexion debated something in his head for a moment. He had to know for sure. Pulling out his Lexicon, as if to read it as he often did, he muttered under his breath a short incantation. He now would appear to stay in the corner, but in reality, he would be able to move around, invisible for a short time. He had thirty minutes, which should be sufficient.

Zexion despised using his illusion powers against his fellow members for things like this, but he really did need to know. He approached the keybearers silently, and listened.

"...Just like Axel was telling us, right?" Roxas was saying.

"Yeah. He read us without us even realizing we were acting differently. That's going to be a problem." Xion replied, nodding.

"Yeah. We'll have to tell Axel. I mean, it's like he told us. Zexion is the worst possible member to be a traitor. He's so smart. But Axel is smart too. He told us about Zexion, and he always has a plan. He'll be able to take care of Zexion and the other traitors." Roxas reassured himself.

So that explained it. Axel had been sent to the castle to eliminate traitors. But Zexion was no traitor, and he was sure Axel knew it full well. That could only mean one thing. Axel had some sort of personal vendetta against him, and was trying to turn the keybearers against him. Zexion remembered the words of a white haired tactician he had met once, in another world. The tactician there had told him to always have a plan, and when allies turn on you, find a way to bring them back. Zexion did know one thing that might do so. Even if Axel had threatened him, it was necessary. The tactician had also once told Zexion that risk was often necessary for the best plan.

Zexion returned to the edge of the room, and began walking with his illusion, before terminating it. He began walking toward the keybearers again. Once again, they broke off as he approached.

"Sorry to bother you." Zexion said. "But… I have something to tell you, that you both need to know." The keybearers looked confused this time.

"What is it?" Roxas and Xion asked at the same time.

"Well… Xion, remember when Roxas learned that Sora was his Somebody, and you came to me to ask for help on your origins?" Zexion began.

"Yeah, of course I remember that. Why? Did you find something?" Xion asked apprehensively.

"Yes. I have discovered your past, and know it all. I'm sorry I didn't let you know immediately when I discovered it." Zexion apologized. "However, there is a reason I didn't. But, that can only be explained once you know the truth. Roxas, I suggest you come as well. This is something you both need to know." Zexion said.

With that, he opened a Dark Corridor, and led the keybearers through.

******************MEANWHILE ON THE 13TH FLOOR************

Marluxia sat with Namine, alone. The two sat, while Namine finished a drawing, and turned it up to Marluxia to show him.

"Do you like it?" She asked hopefully. The drawing was of Sora, Riku, Kairi, and herself, standing hand in hand on Destiny Islands.

"Yes. You are doing very well, Namine. I am impressed with your skills. The plan has gone smoothly thus far because of you." Marluxia responded.

"Thanks." Namine said, smiling. But, it's really all thanks to you that I know what to do in the first place."

"It has been a team effort. As I said before… Together, we can all get what we want." Marluxia said confidently. "You can have Sora, and we will have him help collect hearts, thinking he's protecting you from them."

"But he will, really." Namine pointed out. "Without the protection of this castle, I bet that the heartless would come after me as much as a keybearer because of my powers."

"Perhaps so. By the way… Remember that other project that I wanted you to work on?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah… I… Haven't had much luck yet. But, with Sora here, I think his mere presence has helped me. I think I'll be able to complete it soon." Namine responded.

"Excellent. As I have said before, you are truly essential to these plans, and as your nobody friend, I am glad to see you happy. We must stick together as always, to succeed." Marluxia said.

Namine smiled and nodded back at this, and began a new drawing, just as Marluxia had instructed.

 **(AN: Thank you so much for reading this chapter of Illusions of Hope! If you enjoyed it, please favorite it, follow, and share it with everyone you know and love! Also, please don't hesitate to send me questions, comments, and criticisms about the story to me in a review or through a PM if you prefer. Also, for those wondering, the relationship between Marluxia and Namine is meant to be like an older brother to younger sister. Anyways, keep your ears open for the next chapter! Until then!)**


	6. The Truth Hurts

**(AN: I** **don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plot that I'm crafting. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

In all of Xion's memories, there hasn't been very many in which she had been at a complete loss for words. But this was for sure one of them. She and Roxas merely sat in stunned silence as Zexion stood beside them, his expression as calm as ever. Eventually, the keybearers remembered how to move and speak.

"That… Is that really true, Zexion? Am I… Really a puppet? Just a copy?" Xion asked, hardly able to form the words.

"I'm afraid so." He said. "As I said, I only found this out recently myself."

"Then why didn't you tell us immediately?" Roxas demanded, sounding angry.

"Two reasons. One, you were a little busy. Two… Axel threatened to kill me should I tell you." Zexion answered quietly.

"What are you talking about? Axel threatened to kill you? Are you saying he knew?!" Roxas said, anger rising in his voice.

"That's what he told me. He also told me that Saix, Xigbar, and the Superior know about Xion's true origins." Zexion responded.

"LIAR!" Roxas yelled, summoning his keyblade. Xion got up too, summoning hers.

"Yeah! Axel would have told me if he knew, he's our friend." Xion cried. Despite having two keyblades pointed directly at him, Zexion managed to remain somewhat calm.

"I swear, on my life that everything I have told you thus far is true. If you don't believe me, then how about you go ask Axel yourselves? If you determine that he didn't lie to you and I did, then I shall let you strike me down. Does that sound fair?" He asked the angry keybearers.

"Yes…" Xion said. "But why?"

"Because I care about the wellbeing of the two of you. I do not wish to harm you. I shall wait in the meeting room for your judgement." Zexion replied, and Dark Corridored away. The two keybearers glared at where he vanished from.

"We should go find Axel." Roxas said. Xion nodded in agreement, and they left the room as well.

************MEANWHILE IN THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS***********

After narrowly escaping Saix's lecture on proper mission reports, Demyx needed a place to hide. He knew that his room was no good, and the other members would probably kill him before asking questions if he went to their rooms. That left the rooms of the Castle Oblivion team.

Demyx thought over the choices. Vexen's lab was too dangerous, and he might break something. Vexen would probably kill him when he got back. Lexaeus's room he had been in before, and while it was fascinating with all of the puzzles and contraptions Lexaeus had, that room was always too silent. Zexion's room was also out. His massive library was locked unless he was in it.

The keybearers had rooms that were ridiculously immaculate. Roxas had almost nothing in there, and Demyx knew from a certain incident with Larxene to never go into a girl's room without permission. Luxord's room was like his own personal casino that some of the organization members used, but like Zexion's room, it was locked unless he was there. That only left one room.

Marluxia's room was like a park within the organization's castle. He kept all of his plants organized there, and on occasion, the members were allowed to enter his private park for a fee. Since Marluxia would likely have a security system set up to catch intruders who didn't pay, Demyx figured that leaving some munny on Marluxia's desk would be the best course of action.

Demyx redirected his steps to The Graceful Assassin's room. He slowly creaked the door open, and edged inside. Digging out his munny pouch, Demyx placed his fee on Marluxia's desk. But as he pulled his hand away, something fell onto the floor. It was a key. Demyx picked up the key, and looked at it. The key wasn't that big, and probably just opened something unimportant. But Demyx needed something to do, so he figured he should find where the key went to find out.

Demyx searched the desk, trying several keyholes with the key, on all of the drawers, and even the cash register, but all didn't work. Demyx wandered into Marluxia's office, which was unlocked. The office doubled as Marluxia's bedroom, so there were many things that he could try. Once again, nothing seemed to be the keyhole for the key. None of the desk drawers, or cabinets, or anything he could find was even close to the correct keyhole. Demyx closed his eyes, trying to think like Marluxia would. If he was him, where would he hide a secret keyhole to something…

Of course. In a plant. Demyx carefully picked up the large plant on Marluxia's desk, and discovered a keyhole on the bottom of the pot. Sure enough, when Demyx put the key in the lock, it opened. Out of a small compartment in the bottom, a small book came tumbling out. Demyx closed the secret compartment, and replaced the pot. He stooped down, and picked up the book. It was blank on both covers, but into the front was carved "XI." This has to be the diary that each member of the organization kept. Demyx quickly pocketed it. He would look at it later.

He exited the office, and replaced the key on the counter, and exited the room as well. Demyx began walking to his room, but was so lost in thought, imagining what could be in the diary, that he didn't even notice Saix standing in the hallway, until he ran into him, and fell over. Demyx looked up in horror to see Saix's scary face glaring down at him. "Number IX. Congratulations. The Superior has once again denied me permission to dusk you. You get to live another day." Demyx gulped.

"T-that's good." Demyx stuttered.

"However… You now have a mission." Saix said. That was never good. Usually when Saix said that, it meant several giant heartless missions. "Axel is at Castle Oblivion, and he will be eliminating a few traitors to our number. You are to go and assist him. He requested help, and I am sending you. If you somehow don't die and live while contributing to the mission, I might actually be impressed with you." Saix said. "You have all of today to prepare. I don't want to see you tomorrow. I expect you to leave for Castle Oblivion once you wake up. Understood?" Saix said. As usual, Saix's expression and tone made it clear that it wasn't really a question. "Good." Saix left.

Demyx immediately scrambled into his room, and locked the door. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts. There were traitors in the organization? And he was supposed to help eliminate them? Demyx knew that if he didn't, Saix would skip the dueling phase, and kill him with no second thought. Demyx was glad that he had some munny saved up. He was going to need plenty of supplies.

***********BACK AT CASTLE OBLIVION************

Axel rested in his room, hoping to relax. With all the scheming and pretending he was doing, he really needed some rest. But of course, right about 15 minutes after he had lied down, a knock came at his door.

"Come in, it's open." Axel called. Although his room here in Castle Oblivion wasn't quite as big as his one in the Castle That Never Was, it was still comfortable. The door opened, and in came Roxas and Xion. "H-ey!" Axel called, grinning. Even if he was tired, he liked to see his friends. "How are you two?" He asked. Then he saw the expressions on their faces. They seems angry and distressed. "Uh-oh. Is there something we need to talk about?" He asked. Both of them nodded, and Axel motioned for them to sit down beside him. There was an awkward pause, before Xion spoke.

"Is it true, Axel?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific." Axel responded.

"Is it true that I'm really just a copy of Roxas? Nothing more then just a replica made of memories?" Xion asked, the sadness evident in her voice.

Of all the possible answers to his question, Axel was completely unprepared for that one. It took him a moment to collect his thoughts. "What would make you think that?" He asked.

"On Vexen's computer, are a series of videos that explain that I am just a project by Vexen. I never had a somebody. I'm just a worthless puppet." Xion said.

"You're not worthless. You're very important." Roxas argued.

"To answer your question… Yes. That is the truth. You were created by Vexen. In this very castle." Axel said sadly. "To be honest… I had hoped you would never find out. Because I knew it might damage you. It would hurt you.

"So you knew? You knew this whole time and you didn't tell us?" Roxas repeated in disbelief.

"I found out about two months after Xion joined the organization. Like I said, I didn't tell you because I was afraid the news would break you. I figured that it might be better for you to go on never knowing than to know and possibly break down." Axel explained.

"When we were fighting Sora… It felt like his heart was calling out to both of us. Is this why?" Xion asked.

"Yes. As you both came from him, his heart wants to reclaim you. And you two might absorb each other, like the plan was originally, thanks to Sora being in close proximity to you. Then he would absorb you both, if it happens. But I don't think it will. If you've been serving this long just fine, then I doubt that anything bad will happen." Axel said, trying to reassure them.

"You still should have told us." Xion spat. Keeping that kind of secret… It's not ok." She said, bursting into tears. Roxas pulled her into his arms, where she began crying hard into his shoulder. Roxas glared at Axel.

"Tell me now, so you think you should have kept this secret?" Roxas growled. Axel couldn't seem to find words to answer Roxas. "That's what I thought." Roxas picked up Xion, who was still crying, and left the room. Axel stared down silently.

None of this made sense. Didn't they see he was only trying to protect them? And even worse, how did they find out? There was only one answer. Zexion. Zexion had to have been the one who had told them. There was no other explanation. After considering his options, and several gruesome ways to eliminate Zexion, Axel came to a decision. He was too tired to do anything right now. But he would at least intimidate him. With this in mind, he Dark Corridored down to the Basement meeting room.

*****************IN THE BASEMENT***************

Axel appeared in the room to see Zexion in a chair, with his eyes closed. The gray haired tactician seemed to not notice his entrance. But Axel was mistaken.

"Greetings, Axel. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Zexion asked, still keeping his eyes closed.

"You know exactly what I'm here about, scum." Axel growled in disgust. "You told Roxas and Xion about Xion's past."

"I kept my promise to her, yes. I still don't see what your problem is."

"My problem is that I told you not to tell her. I said I would kill you." Axel reminded him.

"So what are you waiting for?" I'm sitting right here. I'll extend you the same courtesy I gave Roxas and Xion, a chance to kill me without a fight." Zexion offered.

"Fortunately for you, I'm too tired to do that. And I still need you for the mission. But once it is over… I'll get you. Also, I'll be watching you. Stop trying to turn Roxas and Xion against me!" Axel vented.

"I have done nothing to turn them against you. I have been truthful with the keybearers this whole time. I think that you are trying to turn them against me because you don't want them to share their friendship with me." Zexion calmly said.

"AAAARGH! I hate you, Zexion. Your stupid lies meant to confuse and mislead. I may have said I need you for the mission, but pull anything again, and I don't care. You're dead." With this said, Axel left, returning to his room.

******************ELSEWHERE IN THE BASEMENT***************

Xion was still cradled in Roxas's arms, but she had finally relaxed. They sat in Xion's room, when a soft knock at the door came.

"Come in." Xion's voice was muffled from being buried into Roxas's chest, but the person outside came in, and it was Zexion.

"I take it, by my recent conversation with Axel, and my continued existence, that you believe what I told you?" He asked.

"Yes." Roxas said.

"How are you two feeling?" He asked.

"Awful. I don't know what to feel now I know I'm a puppet. And since then, both of us have felt Sora's heart trying to reclaim us much more." Xion spoke.

"The best I can say for now is that Xion should stay here for now. Roxas, since you are Sora's nobody, you'll be able to resist the call a little more than Xion. But you are welcome to stay here with her for now." Zexion offered.

"Please do. I really don't know what I'd do if you left." Xion answered for Roxas, who nodded.

"One more thing. If you want… I can put you into a small trance, not unlike sleeping. It is a type of illusion that can make you happy. Would you like that?" Zexion asked.

"Yes." Came Xion's muffled response. Zexion nodded, and opened the Lexicon. Muttering a few words, Xion's breathing grew a little steadier.

"She should be like that for a several hours. Then she may pass into regular sleep. I shall let you know if you are needed." Zexion said, leaving the room.

Zexion returned to his own room. He too, needed a rest. The madness of the castle was too much. Axel had a vendetta against him, and there were traitors in the castle, and now Roxas and Xion knew about Xion's past. He would need to move very carefully now if he wanted to survive along with the keybearers.

Deep within the tactician's mind, a plan began to form.

 **(AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Illusions of Hope! If you did, please favorite and follow the story, then share it with everyone you know and love. Also, please never hesitate with questions, comments, criticisms, or anything else you'd like to say to me, and you can leave it in a review, or send it to me in a PM. Anyways, until the next chapter! See you!)**


	7. Plots All Around

**(AN: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just this plot I'm crafting. With that said, let us get onto the chapter at hand, chapter 7. I hope you enjoy!)**

Fortunately, Demyx had an insanely active survival instinct that helped him not die due to his laziness. He stumbled out of bed today, quickly fixing his hair, and grabbing all the items he needed. Demyx had loved it when the organization had implemented the panels. Before then, you had to carry all your items.

Demyx glanced at his alarm clock which told him it was six thirty. Fortunately, Saix wouldn't come checking until 7. Demyx grabbed Arpeggio, as he had named his sitar. Not particularly creative, but still cool.

Demyx thought back to when he was a Somebody. He remembered his teachers complaint to no end about him. They always said that he was too lazy to do most work, yet he was the smartest kid in the school. He had proved this by effortlessly passing every test. Yet all he really wanted to do was play his sitar. Things hadn't changed much. But now Demyx knew how to defend himself, unlike before.

Hurrying into his bathroom, Demyx stared at himself in the mirror. What he saw was himself, as he expected. But since nearly every member of the organization would sneak into his room and mess with him when he was asleep, he always had to check. Walking into the Gray Area covered in makeup the Xigbar had applied after stealing it from Larxene was never fun. Xigbar would bust down laughing, and Larxene could never decide whether she wanted to laugh too, or kill Xigbar for entering her room without permission. It was about equal.

Demyx quickly apples some extra gel to his hair, and sighed. He hated being pranked by the organization. He really wasn't that bad, was he? He knew he was exceptionally lazy, but he still did get his work done. He sighed. Maybe this was his chance to do something useful to the organization. Then again, he would be helping eliminate the traitors. He hated combat, but had no choice. Demyx was sure that if the traitors didn't get him, and he messed up, Axel might.

At least however, he was getting away from Xigbar. That guy was such a prankster, Demyx could almost always guess Xigbar was behind pranks, and be right. This did mean that some members exploited this, and let Xigbar take the fall for some of them. Demyx quickly locked his door, after exiting, and opened the Dark Corridor to Castle Oblivion.

The darkness that the organization used to travel long distances was always interesting. Demyx knew which path to take in the endless darkness between worlds, but every time he traveled, he was always amazed. The darkness was always so serene, and quiet. If Demyx wasn't afraid of getting lost, he would totally jam out right now. But the darkness was nothing to be trifled with. Even within the Disney Kingdom the distance between worlds was vast. Demyx himself originated from a world outside the Disney Kingdom, but that world was long gone. He had a long way to go to Castle Oblivion. He needed to hurry.

*******************BACK AT THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS*********

Larxene was often the first one up in the mornings, besides the superior who she wasn't even sure ever slept, and just stared up at Kingdom Hearts these days. Fortunately, she had remembered to lock her door last night. She remembered one time when she had woken up to see Roxas standing there to ask her a question. She had literally kicked him out into the hall for this, and beat him up until Saix ordered her to stop so they could go back to sleep.

Larxene didn't like really any of the members of the organization. They were a reminder of who she was now. Like Demyx, Luxord, and Marluxia, she had come from a world outside the Disney Kingdom. After doing some snooping, she had found out what had happened to each of them to become a nobody.

Demyx had lost his heart trying to defend a water nymph who he was friends with. The water nymph had shared her powers with Demyx, which is why he could manipulate water, and Larxene was sure that there must have been some sort of romance between them. But that world had fallen to the heartless.

Luxord had lost his heart in a gamble. The gamble was with a strange heartless who was a gambler himself. Luxord had tried to rescue his world in a gamble, but had miscalculated. He held onto the strongest part of him when the heartless overran the world, his gambling, which also explained his card powers.

Marluxia had always loved plants, but he had been a fighter too. He experimented on the plants to create ones who could defend his overrun world. But in the end, he had gone down in a blaze of fire, started by a heartless.

Then there was herself. Larxene had a relatively normal life for a while, but the war-torn world she lived in had destroyed her life. As the war got worse, more evil things happened. It spread across kingdoms, allied or no, and Larxene's home had been no exception. She remembered the awfulness as one side had attacked her homeland, whilst the other tried to rescue them. That small defending force hadn't been enough to stop all casualties in the village. When her family had died, Larxene remembered picking up the kitchen knives, and attacking. She hardly remembered much about fighting, but she had killed several soldiers, just by throwing the knives all haphazardly.

That was several years ago now. She remembered that when she was in another village, another small force had come to town, predicting the strike of the enemy. Larxene again had tried to fight, doing better with the knives. But she had still lost her heart. The enemies had been regular people, possessed by heartless. The leader of the group had been Zexion, who recruited her.

Thinking about it now, Zexion had recruited all the members from Demyx to her. She also still remembered what he had said.

"You are lost now. But I can help give you purpose. You are strong. I can tell you won't give in."

Larxene had agreed to go with him, and she did somewhat enjoy her life with the organization. But everyone reminded her of her old life. The one she hated, because it reminded her of her failures. But Larxene didn't fail. That was the old girl, who had been left behind in the world. Larxene always succeeded.

********IN CASTLE OBLIVION*****

"Remember… That girl I mentioned earlier?" Sora asked, as he hand his friends exited the world door.

His friends turned to him.

"Well, I'm remembering some more about her." Sora went on.

"Didja remember her name?" Goofy asked him.

"No… But like I said, she grew up on the islands with Riku, Kairi, and I. I remember… That she was always drawing us, and our island. She was very good, and Riku and I would often have our fights over who she would draw next… I also remember that she was very quiet. But that's it." Sora said.

"Well, maybe by the next floor, you'll have forgotten enough to remember more!" Donald said cheerfully. "Come on, let's go!" He said, leading the way forward once more.

***************ON THE THIRTEENTH FLOOR***********

"Just as the cards said…" Luxord remarked, watching Sora and his friends.

"Yes. We'll continue with our plan for now. I wonder how fat they'll go…" Axel trailed off, preparing to leave.

"Ah ah ah! You already had your chance. I believe it is my turn to play with Sora." Luxord said. Axel turned, and threw him a card.

"Don't go too hard on him." Axel requested.

"My my, do I detect a little soft spot?" Luxord asked, amusement in his voice. Axel said nothing. "I am no fool. I won't break a key if it's the only one."

"Don't forget. Sora is the key if we're going to take over the organization." Axel said.

"Ah, in on it too, are you?" Luxord asked, turning to him. "Then you should keep in under wraps until the time is right. Cards played too early, can be a bad thing you know." Luxord said, and left the room. Axel smiled to himself.

"If only you had taken your own advice, Luxord." Axel said.

****************IN ZEXION'S ROOM****************

The gray haired tactician was not so foolish as to write down his own plan. He knew of stories where the most brilliant plans have been thwarted by merely having them stolen off a desk. But one can't steal ideas.

Zexion was glad he had read his copy of Sending Letters Across Worlds for Nobodies. It was part of a massive collection of books for nobodies, that Zexion was sure could have only come from a world where someone had infinite time for writing books for nobodies. But he didn't particularly care. The letter was sent.

The good news about his plan was that he was ready, should all of his suspicions and guesses be true. If not, he could easily abandon the plan, and he would never fall to suspicion. That was one thing people forgot about him, especially in the organization. He may be smart, and able to read people. But he was still a tactician too. And tacticians always had plans.

A swift knock came to Zexion's door. "Enter." He said. In came Roxas, looking distressed.

"Xion is finally asleep." Roxas said. "I figured that I should come here."

"You had no obligation to. Is there something you wish to discuss with me?" Zexion asked.

"Well… Yeah. I'm worried. About me. About Xion even more. I'm worried about what will happen in this castle. It's… It's not fair. I'm don't want to go back to Sora. I don't think Xion does either…" Roxas was letting whatever was pent up out. "I'm mad at Axel for lying to us, but he was kind of right about how we would react… And then there's you. You say that you're here for us… And I don't know what to do."

"Well… You see Roxas, I received a specific order from Saix. He told me that I was to protect you and Xion from harm at all costs." Zexion revealed.

"He… He did? I never thought he cared.

"Perhaps he does, or doesn't. But either way, I am still here to protect you. As for you and Xion… I have a plan to rescue you both." Zexion said.

"You do? What is it?" Roxas asked, excitedly.

"I cannot tell you." Zexion said. "There are some in this castle who may want you not to survive. If they are listening… It would do no good to let them know how I plan to stop them."

Roxas hung his head. But in a moment, he rose it. "I just thought of something. If Sora's heart is the one that is endangering us… What would happen if it went away?" Roxas wondered.

"You mean, what would happen if you were to eliminate Sora?" Zexion checked.

"Yeah. Think about it." Roxas said.

"I… I don't know. It could work. But let us shelve the idea until we need it. The best option is to get both of you out of here. But I can't do that unless I am in command of the mission. The only way that will happen, is if Marluxia falls. Marluxia will fall to Sora, most likely. So our best bet is to let Sora continue up the castle, at least for now." Zexion pointed out.

"Ugh. Fine." Roxas grumped. "What about Axel?"

"What about him?" Zexion asked.

"What should I do about him… I feel so conflicted… I'm so… Lost." Roxas said, his hopelessness evident in his voice. Zexion considered this for a moment.

"Roxas… I once met a person, who had to make a choice. This choice was not easy. It decided what would happen for the rest of their life. It was one with good and bad repercussions on both sides. So let me say this… The path you choose is yours to walk. You must follow what your senses tell you about Axel, about Xion, me, and everyone. If you decide to forgive Axel, or not. If we do need to get rid of Sora, it will be your choice to go through with it." Zexion told Roxas.

"This person that you met… Did they make the right choice?" Roxas asked.

"Some people said so. Some said not. I was their tactician in battle. I helped them fight battles on the field. But it was them, who made it possible. A tactician can plan. But there has to be someone to execute the plan for it to work." Zexion said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess so." Roxas said.

"Anyways, you should get some rest, Roxas. I think you'll need it." Zexion said. Roxas nodded, and left the room. Zexion sighed as he was alone. He missed his friends from that world. The white haired tactician, the dragon royals… It was a world that only he in the organization knew about. And he preferred it that way too. Perhaps he would return there one day. Maybe.

*****************BACK IN AXEL'S ROOM*****************

"Demyx arrived a short while ago. I sent him to his room for a while." Axel said, speaking to the little device where Saix's hologram was.

"Excellent. Demyx will help you defeat the traitors. Once that is done… You have clearance to eliminate him." Saix said.

"Excellent." Axel grinned. "It sounds like fun. Also, I did confirm that Luxord is a traitor. I brought up betraying the organization… And he said he knew I was in on the plot. Luxord is definitely a traitor, alongside Marluxia."

"Very well. Follow your plan, Number VIII. I expect good news." Saix replied.

"As always, I deliver, Isa." Axel said, switching off the device.

Axel laid back on his bed. He still had some time before he had to do anything. He thought back to Roxas and Xion. He should go apologize to them. They had been right. He should have told them… But he wasn't sure. All he knew, was that he wanted his friends back. He Dark Corridored to the basement, and went to the meeting room. Lexaeus was the only one there, surprisingly.

"Hey Lexaeus. Do you know where Roxas and Xion are?" He asked casually.

"They're in their rooms, resting. I suggest you don't disturb them." Lexaeus said. That was Lexaeus. Short and direct.

"Alright then. Are things going well down here?" Axel asked.

"Riku and King Mickey are here. Vexen built a replica of Riku that he is using." Lexaeus answered. Sometimes Axel felt it was easier to get inanimate objects to answer than it was Lexaeus. Axel sighed. He couldn't wait until all these members were out of the way, and he could return to the clock tower with Roxas and Xion.

*******************IN DEMYX'S ROOM********************

Demyx sighed, strumming his sitar. He hadn't done much since he arrived here, except have a conversation with Axel where he told Demyx that Luxord and Marluxia were the traitors, and he'd tell him when to attack.

Other than that, Demyx had spent the past several hours playing some familiar songs, to calm himself, including the song of the water nymph he had once known. But then something occurred to him. He set down Arpeggio, and dug into his coat pocket, pulling out Marluxia's diary.

He laid down on his bed, and opened it. It began somewhat regularly, describing Marluxia's life as a somebody, and his organization beginnings. But then things began to change. And the more Demyx read, the more terrified he became. As he reached the end, he sat up.

If Marluxia's reason for betraying the organization was true… He couldn't let anyone know. He was in danger with this information. And Demyx hated danger. But somehow, danger always found him.

 **(AN: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Illusions of Hope! If you did, please favorite, follow, and share it with everyone you know and love! If you have questions, comments, criticisms, or other things you'd like to say to me, please leave it in a review, or send me a PM! Either way, I'll make sure to reply! Anyways, until the next chapter! See you then!)**


	8. Luxord 1 and Doubt

**(AN: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I only own this plot I'm crafting. So yeah! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and without further ado, here we go!)**

As Sora and his friends exited the next door, they were greeted by a figure in a black cloak. This man looked older, and had white hair that was short, along with a trim beard and an earring. His smile was very unsettling. Sora gasped and ran forward with his friends, summoning his keyblade.

"I bet you work with Axel!" Donald shouted, brandishing his wand.

"Correct. Although I often like to skip the formalities… I suppose I'll make an exception here." The man said. "My name is Luxord, the Gambler of Fate." Sora said nothing, but simply glared at Luxord.

"Tell me Sora, are you enjoying Castle Oblivion so far? I suppose it must be nice, sacrificing a few memories for forgotten memories of your friends… These memories, the ones that lie deep in your heart."

"They… They do?" Sora asked.

"Why of course. However… I see you still don't remember the most important thing. It would be such a shame if she found out you've forgotten… She'd be heartbroken! You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"Well, no. She's my friend." Sora said.

"Well you see… The bad guys are keeping here, in this castle. As the keyblade master and hero… It's your job to rescue her, now isn't it?" Luxord reminded Sora. "However…" Luxord grinned. "The bad guys wear black coats like me, so I guess that makes me one." Luxord said. He dashed forward while Sora was off his guard he tried two punches, but then a kick to his chest knocked Sora away, crashing to the ground, but also knocking loose a yellow star on a chain.

"I don't… Understand…" Sora said. "If the bad guys wear black coats… Why is Roxas wearing one? I thought he was me… Sort of?" Sora wondered.

"As for that, how about you ask your memories. Are you sure that the girl is the only one you've forgotten?" Luxord asked.

"Wait… What's this?" Sora asked, staring at the keychain.

"My my…. Have you truly forgotten this much… No, not even you could. I'm sure that it's there somewhere… Think, who have it to you…" Luxord replied.

"Na… Mi…." Sora began, as Luxord smiled. "Namine."

"Correct again, Sora. She did give you this chain… But you see… If you forgot about it and her… I suppose you wouldn't care too much if I simply broke the chain…" Luxord suggested, holding the chain. But Sora was up now, and he knocked the chain out from Luxord's grasp.

"Namine gave this to me! It's very important to me!" Sora shouted, glaring angrily at Luxord.

"Oh?" Luxord said, scowling. He placed two fingers to his temple, and several cards appeared, floating around him. "As I recall, you didn't even know you had been carrying not thirty seconds ago!" He growled. There was a flash of light.

Sora found himself in the arena for the third time. Luxord was grinning, cards floating around him. Sora scowled back at Luxord, and charged. Sora's first attack was blocked by Luxord summoning a massive card. The card vanished after doing do, and gave Luxord the opening to slice Sora with cards at high speed. Sora flinched backwards, and hopped out of the way of Luxord's next attack. Sora tried to consider his strategy, but Luxord was upon him, throwing cards and slashing with them.

Backing away from the furious onslaught, Sora brought Donald into the fray, who sent a Fira spell, which burned one of the cards Luxord was trying to use. While he was distracted, Sora charged forward, and knocked Luxord backwards. Luxord landed on his feet, and dived at Sora's feet as he charged, knocking him down. Luxord recovered, and kicked Sora across the arena. Sora lifted his head, and put on a look of determination.

Summoning Dumbo, Luxord backed away, as the water pushed him around. He tried to recover, but was distracted as Goofy charged Luxord, as part of his sleight, and knocked him up in the air, as Sora smashed him back to the ground. Luxord glared.

"Let me even the deck!" Luxord shouted, and surrounded Sora with massive cards. Sora glanced around. What was going to happen? "Do you know the rules?" Luxord drawled. Sora tried to figure something out, but before he could, Luxord blasted through the cards. One of the cards carried Sora high up, where he was hit with a maelstrom of cards, before being dropped to the floor.

Running low on health, Sora used Curaga on himself. Luxord quickly reloaded all of his cards, and summoned the massive cards surrounding Sora. This time, Sora slashed through the cards, catching Luxord off guard. Luxord backed away, trying to bring the cards to defend him, but Sora cut through them all. Luxord brought up several cards in his hand as a last resort, but Sora wrenched them from his hand, and threw them back at Luxord. With this, Sora smashed Luxord with his keyblade as if it were a bat, and the battle was over. Luxord exploded into light.

Sora smiled, with this done. Luxord left behind the Stop magic card, which Sora pocketed. That was a good one to have back.

Sora was now back in the castle, Luxord smiling still.

"Excellent, Sora! Just as I thought. You really are a hero!" Luxord exclaimed.

"Yeah! And heroes beat villains like you!" Sora shouted back.

"Humph. Well, I suppose you need a reward for making it this far." Luxord said. "Another card from your memories." Luxord said, holding it up. He threw the card at Sora, who caught it. "Now be a good boy, and do try not to make me spell everything out for you." Luxord smirked, leaving.

******************IN THE BASEMENT*************

"Vexen has taken his Riku Replica up to Marluxia's team. He will use it on Sora." Lexaeus reported to Zexion.

"I see. Perhaps he will help serve a better purpose up there, than he did fighting Riku." Zexion said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps. What is the status of the keybearers?" Lexaeus asked.

"I put Xion into a small illusion dream. She should wake up soon. Roxas is resting as well. I hate to think of it, but I can almost feel the two of them being drained by Sora. I can hear it in their voices, see it in their movements… Sora is affecting both of them. If we don't do something soon…" Zexion trailed off at this.

"We cannot afford to lose either of them. But we can do nothing to Sora without Marluxia's permission, which we will not have." Lexaeus pointed out.

"Demyx arrived earlier. He said he was sent to assist Axel and the others. I doubt that whatever Axel has in mind he has shared with Number IX. But we must watch him. He could be useful." Zexion added.

There was a short silence in the room, as both Lexaeus and Zexion thought about what to do next. They were interrupted by Xion entering the room, looking slightly tired, but a little better than she had earlier.

"Greetings, Xion. Are you feeling better at all?" Zexion asked.

"Sorta. I feel like I can hold myself together better now… But I still can feel Sora out there." Xion answered.

"If it makes you feel any better, Zexion and I are working out a plan to stop Sora from reclaiming you." Lexaeus spoke up. Zexion looked in surprise at Lexaeus. His friend wasn't often known for his kindness.

"I… I'm just feeling awful. Like, if Roxas and I came from Sora, shouldn't we just go back to him? I don't want to, but I'm afraid I'll have to." Xion worried.

"Listen to me, Xion. You may have been created as a puppet. But you are no puppet. You have created an identity for yourself. There are those born with hearts who are much more like puppets than you will ever be. You deserve to be your own person." Zexion calmly stated. "Never give up on yourself. And don't forget. Roxas and you are two of a kind. Neither of you can do anything that the other won't be affected by."

"I know…" Xion said "I… I don't know, actually. I feel like everything's a blur, I can sometimes feel what Sora is feeling, and I know I have memories of Sora which are floating in me, but they're changing, and… And…" Xion broke down into tears again.

"Namine." Zexion realized. "Namine is affecting the two of you. Of course." While Zexion said this, Xion had stumped over to Lexaeus, and had begun crying into his shoulder. Lexaeus looked a little uncomfortable, but did his best, patting Xion gently on the chest.

"That's it! Namine is changing the memories in Sora's heart. Sora's heart is trying to stabilize itself by claiming all the memories it can find, some of which are in the two of you." Zexion said. "But some of the memories aren't going to Sora, they're going into Namine… Which can only mean…" Zexion's eyes widened. "Surely not."

"What are you babbling about, Zexion?" Lexaeus asked.

"I think I now understand Marluxia's plot. But the one key piece is missing in all this. The why."

"You mean you don't understand why Marluxia is doing whatever he is doing?" Lexaeus checked.

"Exactly. I understand what he's doing… But I should not say it. Should I be wrong, it could be deadly to speak of such things." Zexion told Lexaeus. "Xion. Whatever you do, you must never come into contact with Namine in this castle. It will almost certainly destroy you. Do you understand me?" Zexion asked.

"Y-yes, I understand." Xion answered, quietly mumbling.

"Good." Zexion replied.

"I will go and face Riku and King Mickey. Something must be done about them." Lexaeus said.

"Alright. I wish you luck." Zexion said, as he left. Zexion got up, and sat down near Xion, who immediately leaned against him, hugging him.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I just need someone to hold onto right now, otherwise I feel like I'll disappear." Xion said.

"Do not worry, Xion. I won't let you or Roxas die. No matter what." Zexion said.

"Even… Even if it would mean getting rid of Namine?" Xion asked.

"Yes. Even then, I would do so." Zexion said. Xion was silent for a while.

"You seem like you could be a good leader, Zexion." Xion said.

"Someone I once served thought that too. She said I was smart enough. But what I told her is what I will tell you. I seek out no power. I don't want it. I will only lead others when necessary. Because I am a tactician. A tactician is worthless, however, if there is no one to help carry out plans." Zexion said.

"Who was this person?" Xion asked, glad to have her mind on other things.

"A princess. I had known her as a child. But I had been in a different world, with the other founding members of the organization for a while. Once we all were turned into nobodies, I went back. I helped serve her, and fought in the war she was in. She had felt like you do now. Hopeless, powerless. But she was the most powerful of all. That was what made her strong. And what makes you strong." Zexion told Xion this story, and Xion looked up at him.

"What do you mean, Zexion?"

"Often those who underestimate themselves, or do not know their full power, are the strongest of all. Often, once they know that they are, they become even stronger, because of how they felt. She was like that. You are like that. Roxas too." Zexion explained.

"Do… Do you ever think you'll go back to that world?"

"Yes. I will." Zexion said. "I made a promise I would."

*******************MEANWHILE IN THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS***************

Larxene returned to her room, after a long mission. She hated Saix sometimes. He had sent her on a recon mission to a world known as "Hogwarts" where monsters had attacked her constantly, and they hadn't even been heartless. What was worse was that she was spotted by members of the world, and had to make up a story so that missions could continue there. Man, she hated her missions sometimes.

Larxene sat down, grumbling to herself as she scrawled a mission report to Saix as fast as she could. After sending it to him, she went to go lie down on her bed. But she saw something on her bed, that hasn't been there this morning. At first Larxene was angry that someone had snuck into her room, but she saw it was an envelope, addressed to her.

Rather curious about why anyone would be leaving envelopes in her room, she saw a letter from Zexion. At first the letter was just informing her on what was happening in the castle. Zexion was at least friendly to Larxene. Once Larxene finished the letter, she sighed. She had a job to do now. Zexion was counting on her. And Larxene didn't fail.

 **(AN: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Illusions of Hope! If you did, please favorite, follow, and share it with everyone you know and love! Also, please don't hesitate to send me questions, comments, criticisms, or anything else you'd like to say to me in a PM or review! Anyways, I hope you continue to enjoy this story, and I will see you in the next chapter. Until then.)**


	9. Laments and Surprises

**(AN: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or other such things I write about. Just the plot that I am crafting. So, without much further delay, here is the next chapter of Illusions of Hope!)**

Namine finished the next drawing, this one of several people. Herself, Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Xion stood hand in hand on Destiny Islands. Just like Marluxia had asked.

Putting Roxas and Xion into Sora's memories wasn't hard. Since his heart already felt they were familiar, inserting them was effortless compared to trying to add herself. But she was in there. And Sora already felt she was important to him. She was glad about that. She remembered when she had appeared here, in Castle Oblivion. She had begun drawing all the things that came to her in her mind, and in her dreams.

It had been about a month before Marluxia had shown up. He had greeted her, and introduced himself. Marluxia was the one who gave her the name Namine. She remembered thinking it was pretty. She still did. She had shown Marluxia her drawings, which he had liked. She remembered explaining her obsession with the spiky haired boy. Although Marluxia didn't understand if, he said he would help her.

This had been when she first learned about her powers. Her powers over Sora's memory. Marluxia had her mess with a few, to get practice, and strengthen Roxas and Xion. That was one thing neither knew. Because of Marluxia and her, neither one absorbed each other, or drained each other.

Namine also thought about the long wait she had endured to see Sora. He was going to see her soon. She remembered Marluxia's frustration when he learned Sora had deviated from his path coming here nearly a year ago. They tried to steer him here several times, but Sora's heart led him elsewhere. The important thing was that he was here now.

Besides Namine's collection of drawings of Sora and his friends, Namine also had many depicting Marluxia's past. When she got bored, she would ask him questions about his past, and draw scenes. She was sure he had seen some real smiled from Marluxia when she made these.

Marluxia had lived in a world known as Lorien when he was a somebody. That world had been attacked by an invading force, known as the Mogadorians, alongside the Heartless. Loric, as Marluxia's people had been called, had special powers they called legacies. Marluxia had plant powers, which most people looked down on. Marluxia had experimented with the plants he controlled, figuring out how to create ferocious beasts. But then the Mogadorians came.

Namine had drawn the massive purple beam from the moon that no one had known was a bad sign. She had drawn the cities destroyed, the brave Loric fighting the invasion. She had one specifically of Marluxia surrounded by his plants, fighting a horde of Mogadorians. But it was the heartless that got him. The heartless attacked his plants, and possessed some of them. In the end, he was surrounded by heartless plants that took his heart. In the aftermath, once the world was dead, Zexion had found him. She had a drawing of that too.

In that picture, she saw Marluxia, lying on the ground, while Zexion extended a hand. The genocide of his people had allowed Marluxia to wield a scythe in battle, and his favorite rose petals still followed him.

Namine had been mesmerized by all this that Marluxia had told her. Thinking back on it now, they weren't friends at the beginning. But seeing Marluxia know, they definitely were. Which was why she helped him with Sora.

To tell the truth, she did feel a little guilty about messing with Sora's memories, so that he would remember her and not Kairi. But…. If he only did remember her, no one would ever come looking. They could be together like Roxas and Xion.

She picked up a drawing she had made of Roxas and Xion, back to back, fighting a giant horde of heartless. She traced their keyblades, Oathkeeper, and Oblivion. Namine held out her right hand, and tried to picture a keyblade coming to her hand. She felt the air tingle around her, but nothing happened. She sighed.

"Don't worry." Marluxia's voice came from across the room. "You'll get it eventually." He said.

"But how soon? I might need it, but I won't be able to!" She said, worriedly.

"Don't worry. They keyblade will show up when it is needed. Perhaps it sense it is not needed yet. I am sure it will." Marluxia reassured her.

"Thanks." Namine smiled back. "I finished all my drawings for now!" She said, holding them up.

"Excellent. You are doing an excellent job." Marluxia praised her. "You have made the plan run smoothly thus far." Namine blushed a little at this. "You have earned a break." He said. "I'm afraid though, that I have to go for now." Marluxia told her.

"Aww… Bye! Hope to see you back soon!" Namine said, as Marluxia left.

****************LINE BREAK***************

Marluxia came to the rooftop of Castle Oblivion. He was the only one who knew how to get up here, and he liked it this way. Marluxia glared up at the heart-shaped moon that was Kingdom Hearts.

"Kingdom Hearts." The words did nothing, as the flew to the empty surroundings. "Why? Why if my goal aligns with the Organization do I fight them?" He asked Kingdom Hearts. Marluxia received no response, but answered himself. "Because of what Xemnas wants it for. He has lied to us this whole time. And what happens? We blindly follow. Yet we do not stand united. There is no organization in this. We fight each other. We plot against each other. Yet we say we are organized?"

That was why Marluxia hated Saix. Trying to perceive the illusion of organized, and blindly following Xemnas. Either way… He could run the organization much better. He would be a better leader. At least Luxord understood. He knew the truths that Xemnas hid from the rest. Xemnas had no desire to help them. Nor did Xigbar. The rest, however… They could be persuaded.

Luxord had told him that Axel had joined them. Luxord said he doubted Axel really knew the truth, but an ally was an ally regardless. Axel would come to learn the truth in the end. Marluxia also hoped for Zexion and Lexaeus to join him, but as founding members, they would likely not. He was already sure that Vexen would need to be taken care of. The Chilly Academic was too close to the Superior.

One day, when Kingdom Hearts was complete, Marluxia would use it to restore the hearts of those who followed him. As well as those lost along the way.

If Marluxia was honest with himself, he didn't like what he had to do. But it was better do this, do something risky, then to let Xemnas have his way. How ironic. He was more of a hero then he thought. Maybe one day he could restore his people. But who knew for sure? Only Kingdom Hearts, he supposed.

********************BACK WITH SORA AND HIS FRIENDS*******************

As Sora and his friends exited the next door, he paused, thinking hard.

"Wait a minute…" Sora said. Donald and Goofy turned to him, confused. "I… I've remembered something. Luxord told me to be sure Namine wasn't the only one I was forgetting… And he was right. Roxas… And Xion. They… They lived on the islands with me."

"But… Didn't Roxas say he was your nobody?" Goofy asked.

"He did… But that's just it. He's not. He was taken away, with Xion when we were young. By… An older man, with a ponytail and an eyepatch. In… In one of those black coats! He must have messed with their memory! I remember him saying that they would make perfect members once they were 'conditioned.'" Sora gasped.

"Waaaaak? So they're your friends too? But then… That must mean they've forgotten you too!" Donald said.

"Or something like that." Jiminy spoke up this time. "Must be these fellas in black coats are more powerful than we thought."

"I guess so. But that means I'm going to have to fight even harder, if I want to reclaim them from these guys." Sora said.

"Did somebody call me?" Came a voice that no one recognized. At the far end of the room, a man, just like Sora had described, black hair, now streaked with gray, in a ponytail. He had an eye patch, and scar on his face, and a wide grin.

"You!" Sora growled, summoning his weapon. But before he could attack, the man who had first greeted him appeared. He immediately removed his hood, revealing his pink hair and an angry expression.

"Xigbar. What are you doing here?" Marluxia asked angrily.

"Nice to see the traitor is still here and kicking!" Xigbar said.

"Get out of my castle now." Marluxia ordered.

"Your castle, eh? I don't think so, Marluxia. Believe me, there is nothing I would rather do, except perhaps kill you. But I've got orders from the big man. Not that you would ever follow them…" Xigbar smirked.

Marluxia growled, and turned to Sora. "Sora. Eliminate this traitor."

"With pleasure!" Sora shouted. "He took my friends away!"

"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?" Xigbar laughed. "Too bad, you won't get past me to ever see them again!" Xigbar cried, grinning manically. Marluxia vanished as Sora was in the now familiar arena. Xigbar quickly loaded his guns, and pointed them at Sora. "Come on, let's see if you put up a better fight then they did!" He shouted.

Immediately, Sora jumped into the air, and dashed forward. Xigbar shot his laser guns at Sora, blasting him out of the air. Sora crashed to the ground, and jumped back up in time to get hit again by Xigbar, who had warped to a new locations to hit him. "Take this!" He shouted, and sent a large barrage at Sora. Sora held up his keyblade, and reflected some of the bullets, which went back to hit Xigbar. "Not bad!"

Sora wildly charged around the arena, until his keyblade connected with Xigbar who warped into it. Sora landed blow after blow on Xigbar. Xigbar grimaced at this, and whacked Sora in the head with the side of his gun. Sora collapsed, and Xigbar warped on top of one of the small pillars surrounding the arena. Putting his two guns together, Xigbar began sniping Sora with ease. Sora eventually figured how to reflect them, after being hit several times.

"Clever little sneak!" Xigbar cheered. With this, he warped back down. Redoubling his efforts to shoot Sora. His attacks grew faster, as Sora struggled to dodge. Eventually, Sora figured something. He summoned Donald, at his max level, and he used Thundaga. The flashing light stunned Xigbar, who couldn't see out of his one eye. Sora used this opportunity to smash Xigbar over and over with his keyblade. Xigbar raised his gun again, but Sora was ready. He wrenched the gun from Xigbar's hand, and blasted him in the face with it.

Xigbar went flying back, and growled. He leaped up high into the air. "Let's see how you dance!" He shouted, and blasted the ground with endless shots. Sora tried dodging as many as he could, but too many were getting him. Swinging his keyblade wildly, he hoped to reflect some of them back at Xigbar. Sora, now almost finished, caught his breath as Xigbar floated back to the ground, doing the same. "You… Didn't die?" He gasped in amazement. Sora didn't answer, and instead threw his keyblade with all his might, ending the battle.

Back in the castle, Xigbar panted hard. "Not bad, Sora, not bad at all. Maybe you really can do it. Unfortunately for you… I'm not dying here. The Superior will be happy with this. I'll see you again!" Xigbar said, vanishing. Sora growled. Next time they met, he wouldn't get off so easily.

**********************TIME SKIP*****************

Zexion had taken Xion back to her room a few hours ago. But neither her nor Roxas had come out. Beginning to wonder what was happening, he went to Roxas's room. After receiving no reply when knocking, Zexion came in. Roxas was not there. This wasn't good. Running out of the room, he ran to Xion's. She was missing as well. There was only one explanation for this.

"Axel." Zexion spoke aloud. Fortunately, he had predicted that Axel might try and take them from behind his back. If Axel had taken them, it meant they must both be incapacitated. It meant that he was trying to return them to Sora. Or if he wasn't, that's what would happen. "Larxene, I'm counting on you." Zexion murmured to himself.

*******************IN AXEL'S ROOM*******************

"I've got Roxas and Xion with me now." Axel told the projection of Saix. "They're both unconscious. They'll stay that way too, for a while."

"Good. Keep them there until the end of the mission. We'll have Namine erase their memories of this mission once it's over. All the other members won't survive, except you. I trust you will explain it to them?"

"Of course. I'll simply tell them that when they came here, they collapsed. They didn't wake up, and we brought them back to the castle. Then, they woke up." Axel said.

"Perfect. Try to leave Zexion to Riku. Riku will probably finish him, as well as Lexaeus. But make sure you have a backup plan."

"Don't you worry, Isa. I've already got one. No one but me and the kids are getting out of here alive." Axel said with a grin.

"Good luck… Lea." Saix said.

 **(AN: Hello everyone, thanks so much for reading this chapter of Illusions of Hope! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please favorite, follow, and share with everyone you know and love. Also, please feel free to send me questions, comments, criticisms, and anything else to me in a PM, or leave it in a review. Anyways, until next time, I'll see you then!)**


	10. Allies Down

**(AN: Hi everyone! sorry for no chapter yesterday, but I was at a gaming tournament, and when I got home, I was too tired to write a quality chapter. So, here is an extra long one. And, to make up for it, I'll get another chapter out later today. So, of course, I own nothing but the plot I'm making. Anyways, here we go!)**

Luxord shuffled his cards, dealing out a new hand. Playing Solitaire was the way he tried to pass time when he was either bored or nervous. That is, if he could've felt either emotion. He grimaced, trying to concentrate on his game. But Sora was still bothering him.

That boy was so powerful, even as he was chained by false memories. Luxord still didn't understand. He was so much like a hero Luxord has once known, as a somebody.

The first time Luxord has met that hero, they had been surrounded by monsters. But those monsters were their friends. They had all come from underground, and yet, so many accepted them. Luxord had always considered himself lucky to meet that hero. The monsters he met too, had been nice as well.

But then the heartless came. They had attacked everywhere, and, no matter what Frisk did, the heartless kept coming. In a last ditch effort to save the world, Luxord had challenged a monster possessed by a heartless to a duel of wits. But Luxord's heart hadn't been strong enough to endure the battle. He had been defeated, his heart taken, and he was left behind, as a nobody.

The heartless had taken the world. He spent weeks searching. The king, queen, the skeletons… No one was left. He did find what was left of Frisk though. Frisk had been turned into a heartless. The spirit within them had helped fight off the heartless, but they were overtaken even with the spirit's help. Both had been taken, taken away by the heartless.

It had been there, as he stood over what was left of Frisk, in the city that burned around him, that Zexion had found him. His words often echoed in his head.

"A great tragedy had been wrought upon this world. Come with me. We will help restore your heart. And restore this world. The deaths of your friends will not be forgotten, as long as you persevere." Zexion had said, extending a hand. Luxord had stared for a while, wondering how he could ever change anything… But he had still grasped Zexion's hand, and he had taken him to The Castle That Never Was.

Sora reminded Luxord too much of Frisk. Close with friends, and a heart that never seemed to give in. But Frisk's had failed her. Would Sora's? Luxord didn't know. Luxord then remembered when Marluxia had approached him about betraying the organization.

At the time, Xion had joined, but only for a few months. Marluxia had approached him while Luxord was relaxing in his park. At first, Luxord almost eliminated Marluxia right then and there. But something in his voice had convinced him to listen. Luxord was glad he had. Knowing the truth about Xemnas and his plans meant that there was a way to stop him. Luxord hasn't joined the Organization to become a puppet of someone. He had joined to restore his heart and his world. And that he would do. Not even Sora would stop him from doing so.

*********************IN DEMYX'S ROOM*********************

Of course, Axel walked in without even knocking, which meant Demyx jumped quite literally 5 feet into the air. Once he crashed back down, Axel was laughing. In fact, he continued laughing for several minutes as Demyx tried to fix his hair.

"What do you want, Axel?" Demyx asked, angrily once he finally stopped laughing.

"Why, just to go over the plan with you, waterboy!" Axel laughed.

"Don't call me waterboy…" Demyx mumbled.

"Well, waterboy, I'm glad you asked. The plan is to let Luxord go down to Sora. Sora can take care of him. We'll try to eliminate Marluxia, then Namine and Sora can be reunited and all that happy endings." Axel said, ignoring Demyx. "Any questions?"

Demyx thought for a bit, before testing his luck. "Yeah, actually." Axel raised his eyebrows at this. "So… Marluxia and Luxord are traitors… But do we know why?" Demyx asked. Demyx of course, did know.

"Why would it matter?" Axel responded. "A traitor is a traitor no matter how you slice it."

"W-well yeah… But what if he had a really g-good reason?" Demyx asked.

Axel raised his eyebrows. "Do you think he does? If so… I would need to eliminate you too."

"N-no, but… I just wonder, you know? Why would he betray us?"

"I doubt we'll ever know. Not that it matters. Like I said… A traitor is a traitor." Axel got up, stretching. "Anyways…. I want you to do something for me. Go to my room, and guard it. Don't let anyone in. It's very important. I believe that Zexion may be a traitor too, and is trying to use the keybearers. Because of this, I've brought them to my room. They're both unconscious… But I need you to make sure no one comes in. Got it?" Axel asked.

"Zexion is a traitor too? Oh no… He is the last person in the organization we want as an enemy…." Demyx fretted.

"Exactly. So protect my room, and the keybearers. If you fail, you'll likely die… But succeed… And you'll have succeeded, and likely taken down one of the traitors. Now go." Axel said as he walked out of the room.

Demyx stood and stretched as well. This was not going to be fun, especially if he had to face Zexion in battle. The Cloaked Schemer was capable of amazing feats in battle.

*********************TIME SKIP*****************

Lexaeus returned to the basement meeting room, after a while.

"I thought you were supposed to wait for Riku and the King?" Zexion asked.

"I was. But something came up. Vexen had been eliminated." Lexaeus got straight to the point.

"Yes… I thought that I felt him vanish." Zexion replied.

"Axel struck him down." Lexaeus added.

"Yes… Something I find deplorable. Why would he strike down another member of the organization? He was sent to eliminate the traitors, who must be Marluxia and Luxord… But why get rid of Vexen?" Zexion wondered.

"Perhaps Axel thought him a nuisance."

"Even so…" Zexion trailed off. "He still has the keybearers locked in his room. He has intimidated Number IX into guarding them."

"Do you want me to go get them? It is dangerous for them so close to Namine." Lexaeus offered.

"No. Go back and wait for Riku and the King. I already have a plan to get them back. And perhaps have Number IX back on our side."

"Very well. I trust you have a plan?"

"Of course. Also… Please be careful with Riku and the King. I don't want to lose you to them, my friend." Zexion said.

"Do not worry about me. I have no plans to die fighting them." Lexaeus said, giving Zexion one of his rare smiles, before leaving.

"That is exactly it." He muttered. "You do not… But what if they do…"

*****************IN FRONT OF AXEL'S ROOM****************

Demyx didn't think that there could be anything more terrifying then Saix angry. Clearly, he had repressed the memory of Larxene angry at him a bit too much, because this was far more terrifying. Larxene, her death glare on her face, approaching him with her knives drawn was almost enough to make him faint. "Uh… H-hi?" Demyx tried.

Larxene dashed forward, setting her knives against Demyx's throat. "One wrong move and I end you. Blink if you understand." Demyx blinked nervously. "Good. Now here's what's going to happen. You and I are going to go into Axel's room. We're going to take Roxas and Xion down to Zexion, and guard them there. I received a letter from Zexion, saying Axel's actions were endangering them."

"G-got it. By the w-way… There is something you should read… It's in my coat pocket…" Demyx said. Larxene, not moving her knives from his throat, dug into Demyx's pocket, and retrieved Marluxia's diary. "T-there's something in there that y-you s-should know." He stuttered.

"Fine." Larxene said, pocketing it. "But first, we get the keybearers." With that, she turned Demyx around, and marched him into Axel's room.

Larxene finally stopped holding her knives to Demyx's throat when they entered Axel's room. She marched over to Xion, and picked her up, seemingly without too much effort. Demyx, then picked up Roxas, struggling a little. He thought of something. "Larxene… Since w-when do you care about the keybearers?" Demyx asked, genuinely curious about the answer.

Larxene glared at Demyx, holding Xion in her arms. "I don't really. But Zexion wants to protect them. And… I think we all owe Zexion some. Besides…. I do care about getting my heart back. And if rescuing the keybearers and protecting them is part of it, I'll do it." Larxene answered. "Why were you helping Axel?"

"The truth is… I didn't want to. Especially after what I read in Marluxia's journal. But Saix threatened me, and so did Axel. I was afraid." Demyx said. "That is, whatever I can feel that is like fear."

"Fair enough." She said. "But now you're helping us." Xion shifted in Larxene's arms, nestling closer to her. Demyx didn't comment, and Larxene exited the room, and opened a dark corridor, and led the way down, to the basement.

******************WITH RIKU AND THE KING**************

Riku and the King exited the door, and saw someone waiting for them. It was a large man, with brownish red hair, and a stern face. Both keyblade wielders gasped and charged forward.

"You! You're another one of those nobodies!" Riku shouted, summoning his keyblade.

"Correct. I am Lexaeus." Lexaeus stated.

"Well you should know I already beat another one of your friends! Don't think that this will be any different!" Riku taunted Lexaeus.

"Yes… You beat Vexen. He is no more now. But I am not him." Lexaeus answered.

"Well, what's so different about you fellas? You all have no heart. And you're trying to stop us." Mickey objected.

"On the contrary… You are the one intruding in this castle. You are the one trying to stop us, from what? Regaining our hearts?" Lexaeus pointed out.

"We've been watching you. We know your motives aren't what they seem." Riku growled.

"If you wish to believe that…" Lexaeus began. A massive axe sword, that many men would struggle to hold with twice their strength, Lexaeus wielded effortlessly with one arm. He leaned back so slightly, and gathered power, a malevolently red aura surrounding him. Mickey and Riku readied their keyblades. "Then you leave me with no choice but to eliminate you. You may wield the powers of darkness and light. But I hold the power of the earth. You came from the earth. And now, I shall return you!" Lexaeus shouted.

There was a flash, for the third time. Riku and Mickey were now in the arena where they had battled Vexen and the Riku Replica. Lexaeus had a grim look of determination on his face. Mercy was not going to happen in this fight. Lexaeus waited for Riku to strike first.

Riku dashed forward, and slashed at Lexaeus, but Lexaeus blocked the shot. Mickey sent a ball of light at him, which he also blocked. Lexaeus slammed Skysplitter into Riku, who was sent flying. Roaring, he slammed Skysplitter into the ground, triggering an earthquake. Mickey was thrown off balance by this, and Lexaeus took advantage of this, to send pillars of earth up at both of his opponents. He slowly recovered, as Riku and the King got up, bruised.

Together, without even speaking, they charged Lexaeus. They landed blows on him, but the Silent Hero didn't even flinch as he took the hits. He punched Riku in the face, and turned to receive a ball of light to the face. Mickey leaped toward his friend, grabbing his hand.

"Come on!"

"Time's up!"

With these two cried, Mickey and Riku went back to back, and spun around, blasting balls of light all around. Lexaeus got hit by several, but was able to block much of them. The two friends jumped, pushing off of each other, moving in different directions.

"Just give up!" Lexaeus roared. He summoned his Gaea's Gift, powering up even further. He rushed forward, raising a massive pillar of stone. It hit neither opponent, but it did send them backwards, by the sheer aura around it. Lexaeus slammed his weapon down into the ground again, this time, tilting the entire arena to the side.

Riku and Mickey went flying up in the air, and Lexaeus leaped into the air, and slammed both his opponents down into the still rocking floor. Both were knocked unconscious, and Lexaeus fell down to the floor of the arena. He was panting heavily now. That was one trouble of his Gaea's Gift. It drained his power once a battle was over. The arena faded away, and Lexaeus approached his downed opponents.

"You fought well." He said to them. "But I'm afraid your journey must end here." He raised Skysplitter high, and brought it down on both. Or at least, that's what was supposed to happen. Instead, Lexaeus hit a barrier above the two heroes. Confused, he tried again. And again. The next time, he held it down against the barrier, forcing Skysplitter downwards. With the sheer force of his strength, the barrier finally shattered. But then Lexaeus was forced backwards by something flying by his face. Then another thing came, which Lexaeus blocked. It was a chakram.

Lexaeus gasped as he saw Axel, grinning widely. "Axel. Why do you interfere when I am eliminating two dangers to the organization? Have you truly turned traitor?" Axel sighed, and shook his head. His chakrams both reappeared in his hands.

"Sorry, Lexaeus. I can't let you eliminate them. I know that you and Zexion are protecting Roxas and Xion. They've been taken from my room. And Demyx is gone. Did you eliminate him? I guess I have to thank you for doing my job… But still. I did still want to use him for a while."

"I have no knowledge of the location of the keybearers. Nor the fate of Demyx. Why? Does Marluxia want them?" Lexaeus asked.

"Sort of. Just like he wants to stop you from eliminating Riku and the King. They too, could be used for collecting hearts." Axel explained.

"Fool. Riku's heart is too strong. As is King Mickey's. There is no reason to try and control those who will not obey." Lexaeus argued.

"Unfortunately… I have no choice. You're in the way of the organization. Zexion too. So now, I must eliminate you." Axel said, his voice becoming dangerously low. He charged Lexaeus, and Lexaeus raised Skysplitter, to meet Axel's Eternal Flames. But Lexaeus didn't realize, as their weapons met, that the Royal Duo had gotten up, slowly. As Axel and Lexaeus pressed against each other, Axel winked at the two. Lexaeus turned just in time to see Riku, powered by the darkness, and the King, his keyblade wreathed in light stab their blades at him, followed by Axel blasting fire at Lexaeus.

Lexaeus began fading away, leaning against Skysplitter. "Forgive me, Zexion." Lexaeus begged. "I should have been prepared for Axel…" He sighed, as the darkness overtook him, and Lexaeus knew no more.

**************************IN THE BASEMENT MEETING ROOM****************

Zexion turned to face Demyx and Larxene. "First Vexen… But now, Lexaeus is gone as well. That's two members down now… Both in our side…"

"So what is our plan now?" Larxene asked. "Lexaeus was our strongest ally."

"Yes… We have almost no options left now. You… You brought me this information from Marluxia's diary. If he is correct, we… As much as I do not want to say it, we are all now in grave danger. And we cannot return to the organization. Axel is intent on destroying me, and Demyx likely. You as well, Larxene, should he figure out that you are in fact here." Zexion said.

"So… What are we gonna do? Join Marluxia? I don't like the idea…" Demyx said.

"I agree. Marluxia's plan, no matter how just, is still dangerous. I say that we wait for Marluxia to finish his plan. Then, we either flee the castle should he fall, or we join him, should he succeed." Zexion said. "In the meantime, I want the two of you to try and waken up the keybearers. I don't want them defenseless if something happens to endanger them." Zexion added.

Larxene nodded. "Don't worry, Zexion. We'll get them up as soon as we can." Demyx nodded in agreement, and followed Larxene out of the room.

Zexion sighed, as he was left alone. "Oh, Lexaeus. Why did you have to leave me now, of all times my friend? I guess I now have no choice… It's going to be time soon. Time to go back in time." Zexion said to himself. He opened up his Lexicon, and began reminding himself of what he needed to know.

 **(AN: Hey everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter of Illusions of Hope! If you did, please favorite and follow, and share it with everyone you know and love! Also, please feel free to send me a PM or leave me a review with any questions, comments, or criticisms. So, I am now off to go write chapter 11! See you later today, and I hope you continue to enjoy!)**


	11. The Cards Fold

**(AN: Here it is, Chapter 11, 2nd chapter today! Hope you enjoy!)**

Luxord waited for Sora to arrive, a scowl on his face. He didn't like to fight like this, but he has no choice. He needed to go all out in the battle. He had to try and stop Sora, even though he would likely fail. But Marluxia was counting on him. If he weakened Sora enough, he would finally be weakened enough to be completely under Namine's control.

That was a thing that Luxord didn't quite understand. Namine… She did seem to have feelings. But mostly just one. An undying desire for Sora. It was a sort of love and devotion that Luxord had rarely seen among even Somebodies. Perhaps this was because she was Kairi's nobody. When Kairi had been turned into a heartless, she had likely held onto Sora, because he was the strongest thing in her life. So that feeling was amplified in her nobody.

Either way, Luxord didn't have long to wait. And soon indeed, Luxord was greeted by Sora and his friends.

"Ah, Sora. Good to see you again." Luxord grinned, as Sora summoned his weapon.

"You again? Do you guys never learn?!" Sora screeched in anger.

"My, my. Someone seems to be in a mood. Whatever could it be about? Oh, I know! You must be angry about Riku, and Namine." Luxord guessed.

"That's right! I want to see Namine! And I want Riku back!" Sora shouted.

"Well, I have some good news for you, Sora. You're very close to Namine now, just a little more, and you can see her again. As for Riku… More good news. That Riku you met. He wasn't Riku."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why, it was an imitation created by Vexen, who you recently helped kill. Created from memories that the real Riku had, collected by him personally." Luxord explained.

"So… It wasn't Riku…" Sora said. "Then where is the real Riku?!"

"Well, that is for another day. If your hearts are connected so strongly, perhaps once you reunite with Namine, the path to reconnecting with him will open." Luxord said.

"Then you better GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sora screamed. "Before I make you." His voice then dropped dangerously low as he said this.

"Yeah! Sora won't ever be defeated with us by his side!" Donald shouted.

"Yeah! It doesn't matter what you throw at us! Nothing will break us apart, or stop us!" Goofy added.

"Very well." Luxord said. "I'm afraid that I must try to halt your progress. So…" Luxord's cards flew around him once more. "How about we try a new type of battle?"

With that, Luxord teleported them, not to the same arena the hero of the keyblade and his friend were used to, but to a new arena with a slope on it. Sora immediately looked around, trying to get his bearings. "Let's have a battle for time. Whoever runs out of time first is the loser." Luxord explained. He immediately stopped time to turn Sora into a die. He had been working on that trick for a while.

Sora flailed around uselessly as he tried to do anything, against Luxord's onslaught. But he couldn't use his cards. But the more Sora struggled, the closer h felt to his cards, until he was able to bust through the sides he had, and was himself again. Luxord doubted he would be able to perform the trick on Sora again.

Sora had lost quite a bit of his time gauge as a die, about a quarter of it. Luxord meanwhile, had a full gauge. Sora growled as Lucord danced away. "Don't squander your time!" Luxord taunted him. Sora charged Luxord, and hit him with the keyblade. Luxord stumbled away, but Sora kept on him, trying to reduce Luxord's gauge. "Oh a challenge, is it?" Luxord asked.

Luxord threw a card at Sora to push him back, and stumbled away. Luxord summoned a giant card, and jumped upon it, and began flying around. Sora glared up at Luxord, and tried to find a way up to him. He pointed his keyblade up at Luxord, throwing it at him in frustration. It missed, but when the keyblade fell back down it wasn't a keyblade anymore. It was like a bike.

"What?" Sora was as shocked as Luxord was in the sky, but Sora leaped on his bike, and rode it into the sky. Sora charged the bike upwards, and leaped onto Luxord's card, now with his keyblade back in hand.

"What is it that you just did?" Luxord demanded. "How did your keyblade transform?"

"Believe me, if I knew, I would be using it to beat you!" Sora retorted, and slashed the card into bits. He and Luxord fell back to the arena below. Sora managed to kick off of Luxord at the last minute, landing much less painfully than Luxord did. Sora saw that Luxord's time gauge was now below half. Sora's was just above. Sora brought Donald into the fray, getting healed up, and striking Luxord with Fire, which burned through a card or two. Luxord then began throwing his cards as if they were knives, and Sora had some trouble dodging them. Sora blocked a few of them, and Luxord tried a new strategy.

Transforming into a card himself, Luxord tried to distract Sora with other cards, but Sora wasn't fooled. His anger led him to Luxord's card, and stunned Luxord as he came out of the transformation. Sora immediately attacked Luxord viciously. Luxord, almost out of time now, tried once again to back away. But Sora was too fast.

Luxord cried out in pain as Sora advanced. Luxord, for the first time since he had become a nobody, knew true fear as Sora bared his teeth, and brought down his keyblade. Luxord once again brought up his shield of cards, but Sora sliced through it, and Luxord with no second thought.

Back in Castle Oblivion, Sora stood over the defeated Luxord, who was now on his knees, panting with heavy, labored breathing. "Why…?" Luxord asked. "Why is your heart so strong?"

"Because I have my friends!" Sora shouted. "You have nothing to fight for!"

"Wrong, my boy. I have… So much to fight for. But… Why… Why was… Her heart… Not strong… Enough?" Luxord asked, his breaths coming in shorter now, as the darkness around him began closing in. "I suppose…. It is up to you now, Sora." He sighed. "I'm sorry… I've failed you…" Luxord tried to speak again, but his voice was gone. The darkness was closing in now. As the darkness engulfed him, Luxord almost thought he was there. But Luxord was gone. He was no more.

*********************IN THE BASEMENT****************

Xion was the first to wake up. She was a little shocked to find herself being carried by Larxene. Slowly, Xion's consciousness returned to her. "W-where… Where am I?" She asked. Larxene set her down, on her bed.

"You're in your room, here in Castle Oblivion." Larxene answered. "You're very lucky to be alive."

"W-what do you mean… W-why are you here? I-I-i'm so confused…" Xion stuttered out.

"It's all Axel's fault. While Zexion and Lexaeus were busy dealing with Riku and King Mickey, Axel forced Demyx to help him move you and Roxas up to his room. You were both under Namine's influence. It's a pure miracle that neither of you absorbed each other. Fortunately for the two of you, Zexion had already enlisted my help, and helped me convince Demyx to set you two free. We brought you back down to the basement." Larxene paused. "Also… Axel has eliminated… That is killed both Vexen and Lexaeus, after they battled Sora and Riku respectively. When they were at their weakest." Larxene finally stopped for breath.

"But… But that's impossible…" Xion said, almost starting to cry. "Axel… He said he was here to eliminate the traitors… Lexaeus… Vexen… Neither were traitors…" Xion mumbled.

"I'm afraid it's true." Larxene said. "Although your guess is as good as mine when it comes to why on earth he would ever do it. The point is, you two are in grave danger. If Axel is following orders from the organization, then they clearly want you two to go back to Sora… But Zexion doesn't." Larxene added.

Xion was now crying, for real. "Why are you crying?" Larxene asked, staring at Xion.

"I… I don't want to believe you. I don't want to think that Axel… Is being mean. T-t-trying to destroy us." Xion somehow mumbles out, deep through her tears. Larxene opened her arms a little, and Xion immediately fell, crying into her arms. Larxene didn't like trying to be comforting. But… She had to be different sometimes.

***********************IN ROXAS'S ROOM**************

Demyx ran his hand through his hair, as he waited for Roxas to wake up. He paced up and down the room, trying to wonder how he could seemingly feel apprehension. Demyx sat down, in a chair by Roxas's bed. This situation reminded Demyx far too much of his past. No. Demyx wasn't supposed to think about that. The past was too painful.

But it was already too late. The memories came washing over him. Demyx's world hadn't been a normal one. Rather, it had seemed normal. But hidden beneath the seemingly normality, was a hidden world. One of gods, monsters, and heroes. A world that very few could see. But Demyx had seen. Even as a small child, his parents had always been confused with his questions of why their next door neighbor was a goblin. Or listening to him about befriending an elf. They had all thought that he had an overactive imagination. But he was the only one seeing clearly.

Demyx was nine, ironically, when he had met the girl who changed his life. A water nymph, who had been named Azure. Demyx had remembered when they met. Demyx was wandering in the woods. She had been playing, and Demyx wanted to talk to someone. She had told him that in her culture, Azure was a name reserved for the most special of children, which she has received. Demyx had asked her if she ever saw strange creatures, and she had told him that she was one of those creatures.

That was when Demyx had learned she was a water nymph. Azure, apparently, had expected him to run, or maybe scream. But instead, he stayed. Azure had smiled at him. It was a smile that he has never forgotten. She said that they would be friends forever. She had left the younger Demyx there, alone, and mesmerized. They had continued to meet each other, and Azure wasn't shy in letting Demyx know how she felt about him. She had graced him with water powers long before he ever figured out that in Azure's society, that was marking another for being a potential mate.

Demyx of course, had felt the same. But he was extremely awkward. He wasn't always good at saying and expressing what he meant and wanted. But Azure had been able to read him almost better than himself. The hard part came with the heartless. Although Demyx knew many of the heroes of the world, who fought monsters, the heroes were never prepared for the heartless. When the heartless had invaded the world, the heroes fell one by one. None had ways to stop the onslaught.

Azure had tried to defend herself, and Demyx often tried to calm her with his sitar, but they were often still worried. The attack on Demyx's city wasn't unexpected. More, it was feared the day it would happen. Large sections were swallowed up by the shadows, and Demyx had rushed to where Azure would have been. She was fighting the heartless, and Demyx jumped to her side to fight. The had defeated countless heartless. But the problem was still that they seemed endless. And the two had gotten tired. Their hearts had been taken.

When Demyx had woken up, he was gripping his sitar, and a pendant Azure had once owned. He was in a ruined, defeated version of the city that had once been his home. That was when Zexion had come.

"The heartless have taken this world. But your mind did not give up with your heart. You seek answers and justice. I can help you find what you are looking for." Was what Zexion had said.

Demyx returned to the present when Roxas began to stir. Things were about to get real.

****************** LOCATION UNKNOWN**********

A figure in a black cloak appeared to the royals. The five, gathered in the dark castle watched as the figure approached.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" The eldest demanded.

"I am only an illusion. But beware. I am returning soon. Prepare, for when I arrive, bad things may follow. But please, be nice to my companions." The figure said, and then vanished into nothingness.

****************IN ZEXION'S ROOM**********

Soon, very soon. Zexion knew that very soon things would be over. But it was still a little later on. And whatever happened, whatever was decided, neither future scared him. After all, nothing would be as it was before.

 **(AN: Alrighty, there we go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter with all the character development and all that. Anyways, as usual, please favorite, follow, share, review, or PM! Anyways, with that, I'll see you in the next chapter!)**


	12. True Memories

**(AN: Hey everyone! As usual, I still own nothing but the plot. So, as always, enjoy the chapter!)**

"Luxord has fallen to the keyblade master." Zexion said. Demyx, Larxene, and the keybearers had gathered in the meeting room.

"Well, that's another member down. I wonder who is next…" Larxene wondered aloud.

"I do not know. Perhaps Marluxia. I would say Axel… But he may be too cunning to really die. I suppose that we'll know soon enough." Zexion answered.

"I still think we can eliminate Sora now. With him out of the way, Marluxia will be eliminated by Axel. Then we can all go home." Roxas sulked in his chair.

"Yeah, Roxas and I could take him together!" Xion added. She held out her arm. "Wait…" She grasped at the air. Again. After a minute or so, Xion threw her hands up. "Why won't my keyblade come?! Roxas, does yours?"

Roxas grasped at the air with his hand. His keyblade did come… But so did Xion's, to his other hand. Everyone's reactions were different. Xion gasped and shouted "What?!" In unison with Roxas. Larxene growled.

"Just what the heck is going on here?!"

"Um… Roxas… Did you learn how to do that recently…" Demyx asked

"Silence." Zexion only slightly raised his voice to calm everyone.

"Why do I have Xion's keyblade?!" Roxas demanded.

"Namine. Her powers over Sora are strong. Those powers are affecting you both. I was wrong. The two of you didn't absorb each other… Rather, you merely slowed down the process." Roxas growled at this.

"Sora, Sora, enough about Sora! I hate Sora! This is all his fault that any of us are in danger… I'LL KILL HIM!" Roxas screamed, and dark corridored out of the room, both keyblades in hand, before anyone could stop him. Xion collapsed as he did so, and Zexion caught her as she fell.

"Larxene! Demyx! Stop Roxas from doing anything too reckless. We need him to survive this!" Zexion ordered. "I'll take care of Xion." The two others left the room, nodding, as Zexion held Xion.

"R...Roxas…." She mumbled deliriously. "Please… I…. Love… You…." She spoke to Roxas, Zexion knew. Zexion only hoped Larxene and Demyx could help bring Roxas back.

**********************WITH SORA AND HIS FRIENDS********************

Sora was getting close now, he knew. Close to Namine. Maybe Roxas and Xion too. He'd help them get their memories back. Donald and Goofy followed close behind Sora, as he charged out of the world door. He paused, catching his breath. "One more card." Sora said. "We'll be there soon, Namine."

"Be there soon, huh? I think not." Came a voice. Sora gasped as Roxas appeared out of nowhere as usual.

"Roxas! I'm so glad to see you!" Sora said, charging forward. But he stopped as Roxas brandished not one, but two keyblades.

"What? Two? And where's Xion?" Sora asked.

"Shouldn't you know that?!" Roxas growled, as he leaped at Sora, who dodged out of the way. "I have two because of what you've done! Xion's power, and even herself! They're being drained away by YOU!" He screamed.

"Roxas, please! It's the organization! They took you from the islands when you were young! Namine and Xion too! They filled you with false memories. Please, come with me! I can help you get them back!" Sora cried.

"Ever the fool, Sora! I never knew you before this castle! All those memories from this castle that you've been 'remembering?' All of them are lies crafts by Namine!" Roxas shouted.

"I see." Sora said. "The organization had done that much to damage your memory?" He summoned his keyblade. "Then I guess I'll need to try and knock the real memories back into you!"

"I'd like to see you try! I'm going to eliminate you, and make everything go back to the way it was!" Roxas shouted.

Appearing in the arena, Sora readied himself for Roxas's attack. He hated fighting his friend, but he had no choice. Sora was astonished by Roxas's speed, as he attacked first.

Roxas leaped forward, swinging both keyblades with surprising accuracy. Sora felt the blows with power hitting him, and he jumped away. Roxas relentlessly pursued him however. Each time Sora would try to attack, he might get a few hits in, a combo if he was lucky, but Roxas kept on him.

The hardest part for Sora was seeing Roxas's face. Back on the island, Roxas had never quite been part of his rivalry with Riku, but rather would side with both of them, depending on the situation. He had always been friendly. But now, Roxas's rage, etched into his face was hard to bear. Even harder than the replica of Riku he had fought. Sora ran out of cards at last, and he recharged them, as Roxas prepared a sleight.

Sora quickly tried to throw one of his own together to counteract it, but Roxas had already begun. "BURN IN THE LIGHT!" He screamed, and pillars of light began flying in all directions from him. Wherever he pointed his keyblades, light pillars would form too.

Sora was a guardian of light. He was used to light. But not this burning kind. Each time he was hit, he saw one of Roxas's memories. Meeting Xion. Training with the organization. Eating ice cream on the clock tower. Working with Xion. Axel's return. Sora wondered if he could try and reverse the process to help Roxas remember the truth.

Now, as Sora attacked, he tried focusing on all the memories he had of Roxas, and sending them over to him. It seemed to be working, for when Roxas paused, across the arena, he growled.

"What are you doing?" Roxas demanded.

"Trying to restore your true memories!" Sora retorted.

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled. He leaped forward, raising Oathkeeper, and lowering Oblivion. He brought both keyblades toward each other, knocking Sora's keyblade from his grasp.

Sora gasped, and ran toward the keyblade, but Roxas reached it first. He kicked the weapon upwards, and caught it, with his two other weapons floating behind him. Sora ran forward, trying to wrestle it from Roxas's grasp, but Roxas kicked him backwards. Roxas advanced, with Sora's weapon, and slashed him, over and over again. Sora felt the blows, and was unable to fight back or even move. The fight finished with Roxas stabbing Sora with his own keyblade.

Back in Castle Oblivion, Sora fell to his knees, as Roxas retracted the keyblade. Donald and Goofy rushed to his side. Trying to cast cure, Roxas kicked Donald back, and then pushed Goofy into him, and they both collapsed.

"P-please… Roxas… Come to… Your senses…." Sora begged. He was badly hurt, but he still wanted to try to reach Roxas. "I… I'm still your… Friend." Sora managed.

Roxas raised the Kingdom Key. "Give up your heart!" He growled. "Give it up if you want Xion and I to live."

"STOP!" Came a voice, and Roxas turned around to receive a massive blow to the face, knocking him to the floor, and he released Sora's blade. Standing there, was Namine, clutching a keyblade of her own.

Namine's keyblade was a comforting whitish blue. It had a simplistic design, and all the parts seemed to fade together, yet all were connected by small bonds. This keyblade was called True Memory. "Don't hurt Sora any more!" Namine cried, rushing over to Sora. She cast Curaga on him, and handed him back the Kingdom Key.

"Namine?" Sora asked in confusion. But he got up, and embraced her. "Namine, I'm so glad that we're back together…"

"Me too." She said. "I wish we could all be together though…" She said. As she did, Roxas slowly struggled to his feet, using Oathkeeper and Oblivion as crutches. He then grasped them again.

"Namine! Don't lie to Sora! Stop messing with his memories! You're endangering Xion and me!" Roxas shouted.

"Roxas… Please… Believe us. Please accept the memories that Sora was trying to remind you of. Everything will be better once you do." Namine begged.

"Yeah! We can go rescue Xion! And Riku! We'll all be reunited, and can stop this organization from hurting any of us!" Sora added.

"When will you start listening?!" Roxas spat. "All your memories are fake Sora! And if I need to eliminate Namine to show you that… THEN SO BE IT!"

This time, they didn't go back to the arena. Rather, the stayed in the room that they were in. Roxas still looked angry, and Namine and Sora had grimly determined expressions on their faces.

"I'll get you both." Roxas growled. He immediately leaped forward to attack Namine, but a blast of blue fire stopped him. It was the Riku Replica.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"No. Not Riku. Just a copy. But it's all right. I'll help fight with you and Namine. I may not be the real Riku… But I may as well try to do what he would for his friends." The replica said. "Which means that you aren't going to harm Namine! Not on my watch!" He shouted, glaring at Roxas.

"You think this changes anything?!" Roxas demanded. "You're wrong!" He leaped into battle once more, but the replica blocked it with his barrier. Namine and Sora together charged Roxas, and engaged him together. Despite being new to the keyblade, Namine seemed pretty good at fighting with it. Roxas seemed to hold out on his own against his two opponents just fine, but the replica was causing him serious issues, blasting him with Dark Firaga, and other attacks.

"Drop!" The replica cried, and blasted him again. It certainly did make Roxas drop to his knees. Roxas rolled forward, to avoid any additional damage, but backed away, breathing heavily. He attacked, but was blocked again by the replica. Growling, Roxas charged the replica, trying to drain his health. But Namine healed him before Roxas could finish him. Backing away once more, Roxas tried to formulate a new strategy.

"You're finished!" The replica cried. "Give it up, and join your friends!" Roxas panted heavily. The words sounded alluring… Maybe Namine was trying to influence him. Based on her concentrating face, she probably was. But Roxas almost didn't care. He began walking toward them.

" WATER!" Came a loud shout, as Demyx dashed into the room, blasting water in the direction of the heroes. This was followed by another voice.

"LIGHTNING!" Larxene dropped from above blasting them with Lightning. The three heroes looked shocked as Larxene and Demyx stood by Sora. "Come on, you twerp! You haven't survived this long to give up now!" She growled.

"Yeah, come on! Remember what I said? No stopping the beat until I say so. And I haven't." Demyx said.

"Thanks… Let's get them!" Roxas said, smiling at the two. They nodded in agreement.

"Prepare to lose, and give us back Roxas!" Sora shouted.

"We'll save you, don't worry!" Namine added.

"Scum like you are meant to be eradicated, especially when stealing friends!" the replica agreed.

Demyx, of course, kicked off the battle by shouting "DANCE WATER DANCE!" All three heroes now had a timer above their heads, counting down, as forms of Demyx made from water spread from him in many directions. Roxas immediately engaged the replica, to stop him from helping Namine and Sora from defeating the forms.

Larxene slashed at Namine, and kicked her to the side, but Sora managed to defeat Demyx's last form, with just a few seconds remaining. But Demyx could do that more than once. "DANCE WATER DANCE!"

Less forms to defeat, but far less time. The heroes almost didn't make it again, but the replica burned the last one when it got too close. "DANCE WATER D-" but Demyx was cut off by Sora, who dashed forward to interrupt him, leaving Namine to face Larxene.

"You dirty little traitor, I'll kill you twice!" Larxene threatened.

"No! I won't let you hurt my friends!" She objected, bashing her keyblade at Larxene.

"I want to hear you cry!" Larxene screeched. "Lightning!" And bolts of lightning came crashing down around her, and Namine tried to dodge, but was hit. The Riku replica, (Let's just call him Repliku like the majority of the fans do.) heard Namine cry out. He blasted Roxas with Dark Firaga, and dashed to her side.

Roxas turned to see Demyx ha being a difficult time with Sora's attacks, but he would occasionally blast with water pillars, shouting "Like it?" Roxas jumped to Demyx's side and helped engage Sora. Roxas with his two keyblades, slowly pushed Sora back, as Demyx shot balls of water at him. "DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx yelled again, but this time, he targeted Repliku only. Sora tried to slash through the clones, but was unable. Repliku tried to defeat them all, but Demyx's timer ran down, and he fell, defeated.

Namine hit Larxene back, and Sora, forced to retreat so far because of Roxas swept out Larxene's legs, and she fell to the ground. Namine advanced, her keyblade held high, and brought it down to be met by Larxene's knives. The two began to struggle for dominance.

Meanwhile, Sora had finally managed to score a few hits on Roxas, despite his dual wielding, and they were now exchanging blows. "Come on, keep to the beat!" Demyx taunted, blasting more water at Sora. Sora, growling, ducked and rolled under Roxas, and kicked him away. As Roxas slowly turned to get up, Sora turned to finish Demyx. "DANCE W-" Demyx began again, before Sora punched him in the face. "Ow!" Demyx screeched. Sora then tried to grab Demyx's sitar from his grasp, but his grip was too strong. Fortunately for Sora, he brought his keyblade up, and smashed it over Demyx's head, silencing the Melodious Nocturne.

Sora turned to see Namine, encased in a ball of electricity, while Larxene teleported in mid air, slashing her while dashing past. "No escape!" She yelled, but didn't see Sora leap up, and block her from hitting Namine. Larxene crashed into the ground, and Roxas, struggling back to his feet, waited for his two opponents to advance. Larxene got to her feet about the same time that they arrived, and this time, Roxas engaged Namine.

Fighting Namine was strange, because she could control memories, she mixed the styles of all she had seen to try and counteract him. But Roxas was better still. Roxas used the same trick on her that he had used to disarm Sora earlier, but this time, instead of grabbing the keyblade for himself, he tossed it to Larxene. "Larxene! Catch!" She turned around, caught it, and attacked Sora all in one fluid motion.

Weaponless now, Namine tried to run from Roxas. Roxas advanced slowly but surely, as she tried casting magic to defend herself. Roxas deflected all of her attacks, until he pinned her up against a wall, and knocked her out with his keyblades.

Meanwhile, Larxene was struggling against Sora. Despite having a keyblade, temporarily, Sora was clearly her better. She tried to remember how Roxas fought, but she couldn't quite figure it out fast enough, as Sora jumped, and slammed his keyblade into her head. Sora turned to face Roxas. He glared around, at the downed Namine and Repliku.

"It's just you and me again!" Roxas shouted. "Prepare to lose again!"

"Wrong!" Sora shouted. "Because I still have my friends. And your friends."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas demanded.

Without any warning, Donald and Goofy, summoned earlier by Sora, crashed into Roxas from both sides, throwing him up into the air. Roxas tried to recover, but Sora finished him, by smashing him back down. The battle was over.

Sora and his two friends stood over the three defeated organization members. "Give me back Roxas!" Sora yelled. But all three were beginning to fade.

"Sorry… But it looks like you weren't quite fast enough…" Larxene said with a smile.

"My number is up, I guess. Maybe they'll be better stages… On the other side…" Demyx wondered.

"Sorry… Sora. I guess… You'll see soon…" Roxas apologized.

"Wait! No!" Sora shouted, but his words fell upon the deaf ears of three people who were swallowed by the darkness that had taken Luxord.

"Come on, Sora." Namine said. "The one responsible for all this… He's not far ahead now."

"We'll make that jerk pay!" Repliku growled.

"Yeah. And maybe… We can find a way to bring him back." Roxas added. With that. The three, along with Donald and Goofy, left the room, going to the final floor. But after they left, a shimmering in the corner began. Zexion appeared there, his illusion gone.

"You can come out now." He said, and at these words, the three 'dead' members reappeared. "We have nothing left here. We must all flee the castle. We cannot go back to the World That Never Was. Saix wants us all dead by now. Go, grab your things. We leave soon." The other three members nodded in silence, and exited the room. Zexion sighed to himself. "I have one last task ahead of me now… Axel… Your crimes will not be forgotten."

 **(AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Illusions of Hope! If you did, please favorite, follow, and share it with everyone you know and love! Also, if you have questions, comments, criticisms, ideas, or anything else you'd like me to see, please leave it in a review, or send me a PM. Until the next chapter everyone!)**


	13. Battles to be Fought

**(AN: As usual, I own nothing but the plot. Also, IMPORTANT UPDATE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Anyways, enjoy!)**

Sora, Repliku, and Namine charged through the halls of Castle Oblivion, fighting heartless after heartless along the way. Namine was able to lead the other two on a certain path that she had claimed would lead right to Marluxia.

But when the trio finally reached the end of the castle, they were greeted by two figures, in front of a door. But the figures were fighting. Axel attacked Marluxia, and Axel wasn't doing so well. He simply wasn't able to withstand Marluxia's powerful blows.

The three keybearers leaped to Axel's rescue, and deflected Marluxia's next attack.

"What?! What is this?!" Marluxia demanded, jumping away.

"Yo, Sora!" Axel greeted. "You turned up just in time! I was trying to eliminate this traitor, but I wasn't quite prepared. Mind taking him out for me?"

"I won't do it for you. But I'll do it for my friends." Sora retorted.

"Good. Because I still have one more traitor I need to eliminate. The one who has been torturing your friend, Riku. The real one." Axel amended.

"Let me go with you then. It sounds like you could use some help." Repliku said.

"Sure thing…" Axel said, and transported both him and Repliku away. Sora turned to face Marluxia.

"So… You have made it this far. I did not really expect this when you began. Yet here you are." Marluxia said. "Namine…" Marluxia held out his hand, and snapped. "Return to me." Namine fell to her knees, then shakily stood up, and walked over, standing beside him.

"Namine… What are you doing?" Sora asked, shocked.

"Why, it's simple, Sora. I have control over Namine. And I will not fight what I can control." Marluxia explained. Marluxia, in truth, had no such power. But with a good actress like Namine, he could put on a convincing show for Sora. Sora growled.

"Rrrrgh! You control my friends! Erase their memories! Hurt and tear them apart! I… I will erase you!" Sora shouted. Marluxia shook his head, raising his hand up. A single glowing rose petal began floating down.

"You blame me… For situations that I did not create. You blame me for things you have done because your heart is weak. When I defeat you, I will have Namine remake you to her liking!" Marluxia responded, and the rose petal reached his hand, and turned into his scythe, Graceful Dahlia. "You, are unworthy to wield the keyblade. You will never defeat me!" Marluxia shouted.

********************MEANWHILE, IN THE BASEMENT*****************

"So where are we going?" Demyx asked. "Where can we go that the organization won't follow?"

"We go to a place that only I can create pathways to. A place where I have friends and connections." Zexion said.

"What… About Axel?" Xion asked. "Is he coming?"

"I do not know. He seems to be intent on destroying us all except you and Roxas. If he come soon, then he can." Zexion answered. "But first, I must open the gate. Zexion opened his Lexicon, which floated above his head, and Zexion chanted in a language none of the nobodies understood. The Lexicon emitted a pulsating light, and the pages rapidly turned, until a door began forming.

The door was not huge, but still, it was larger than most. It was colored many colors, and had odd designs, many depicting dragons. The door finally finished forming, and the Lexicon floated back down to Zexion. "It is time to go." Zexion said.

"Well, well, well." Came a familiar voice. "What an impressive show, Zexion. But I'm afraid it ends here." Axel approached, with Repliku, his Chakrams in hand.

"Axel… Please… Come with us. The organization wants to kill us!" Xion begged.

"Xion… You've been brainwashed by Zexion. Come with me, I can make everything go back to the way it was. I can even have Namine erase your memories of discovering you're a puppet, if you want." Axel offered.

"No! Xion, don't do it. If he erases the memories, who knows what he might do to you. To us!" Roxas said. "Xion, please. I love you too much."

Xion hung her head. "I'm sorry… Axel. I can't go with you."

"Larxene! Take the keybearers and go! Keep your hoods up, and when they ask, tell them Zexion sent you." Zexion ordered. Larxene nodded, and grabbed both keybearers by the arms, and pulled them through the door. "Demyx, you're with me." Demyx nodded, summoning his Arpeggio.

"I guess it's two on two then." Demyx said.

"Think again, Number IX." A cold voice came echoing from around the room, and Saix appeared.

"S-Saix?!" Demyx spluttered. "Oh no…"

"Stay strong, Demyx." Zexion said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How long I've waited for this day." Saix said. "Now, I finally have a reason to eliminate you."

But, before anyone could attack, the air shimmered, and the real Riku leaped through a portal, and engaged Repliku.

"What?" Repliku cried, as he began fighting Riku. "How?"

"I thought I smelled you near by. Now, I'll get rid of you, permanently!" Riku shouted.

"You're going down. Repliku sneered.

The four organization members turned back to each other. "Back to being two on two, I guess." Demyx said.

"Fortunately, it makes no difference. We will eliminate you regardless." Saix growled, summoning Lunatic.

"You fight for something that is wrong. But no matter." Zexion said. "I shall make you see!"

With that said, Demyx kicked off the battle with his favorite strategy. "DANCE WATER DANCE!" Unfortunately for him, Axel's flames could spread wide, and eat up Demyx's forms, and Axel effortlessly defeated them all. Zexion opened his Lexicon, and waited as Axel approached him. Axel immediately blasted fire at him, which Zexion absorbed. Axel tried throwing Eternal Flames, but Zexion absorbed both into the Lexicon.

Zexion pulled the chakrams from the Lexicon, and attacked the now weaponless Axel. Axel soon knew how painful his chakrams were to opponents, as Zexion attacked with them. Axel slowly retreated, trying to hold Zexion off.

Meanwhile, Demyx was doing a pretty good job of keeping Saix at bay. He shot balls of water at him, and whenever he got close, Demyx summoned water pillars to throw him up in the air. But finally, Saix had built up enough rage, and Demyx was unprepared for Saix's berserker mode. "AUUGH! MOVE ASIDE!" Saix roared, as he bared down on the Melodious Nocturne. Demyx began taking a beating, as he was knocked around by Lunatic.

Axel meanwhile, had regained his chakrams, and was back on the offensive. But Zexion was far from finished. From the Lexicon, he brought forth an apparition that looked like Lexaeus. The Lexaeus apparition began to attack Axel, and regardless of the attacks he hit the apparition with, it shows no signs of relenting, much like the real Lexaeus.

On the other side of the room, the Rikus battled for supremacy. "Why don't you give into me?!" Repliku demanded, as he and Riku blocked each other's attacks once more.

"Because I don't yield to fakes!" Riku shot back. Summoning his dark powers, Riku attacked harder, and Repliku summoned his to counteract Riku's.

Demyx finally freed himself from Saix's relentless rampage. "DANCE WATER DANCE!" He screamed in fear. Saix wasn't attacking them fast enough, but Axel came to his rescue, and defeated them. The Lexaeus apparition was now gone. Zexion yelled strange words, and a Lexicon appeared in front of Axel, and sucked him in.

To add to Axel's confusion, Demyx shouted "DANCE WATER DANCE!" Again, and Axel struggled to fight clones within the pages he was trapped in. Saix then turned his attention to Zexion.

"I guess you should have chosen a better reason to die for, Number VI." Saix growled. Zexion ignored this, and instead waved his hand, and over a hundred Zexions now we're in front of Saix. Saix merely sneered. "Moon, shine down!" He spoke to the sky above, and began brutally attacking Zexion's illusions, as the illusions blasted magic at him from all sides.

After freeing himself from Zexion's trap, Axel engaged Demyx, who didn't dare to use his special move again. But his water did seem to be counteracting Axel's flames quite nicely, until he started to attack with more melee attacks. Demyx tried his best to fight back, but he raised Arpeggio to slow to block most of Axel's attacks.

Zexion's clones were all but defeated, and Saix attacked Zexion directly, and the Cloaked Schemer had difficulty trying to fight back against Saix's power.

The Riku battle, had a new contestant. Mickey had finally caught up to Riku, and was helping him push Repliku back. Although Repliku knew all of Riku's moves, he didn't know the king's moves. "Huh, too chicken to fight me on your own, are you?" Repliku taunted. Mickey leaped into the air, as Riku dashed forward. Their keyblades connected with Repliku together, kicking him down.

"No!" Mickey protested. "He's lucky enough to have his friends beside him. Friends are what you don't have!"

Demyx finally seemed to get the upper hand on Axel, as he jumped into the air, and pointed Arpeggio at the ground. A large, forceful jet of water began blasting him, and Axel spluttered and gasped for air.

Zexion opened the Lexicon, as Saix stopped for breath, and summoned his signature attack, that rained meteors from the sky. Saix wasn't ready as they came raining down, directly onto him and Axel. One particularly large one hit him on the head, knocking the Luna Diviner out.

Demyx's water blast stopped, and Axel too, fell defeated. Zexion and Demyx caught their breaths, and stared down at their fallen comrades. "Why…? "Why you, Zexion?" Saix managed.

"Because Xemnas's true plan is evil. And I want to follow the plan he told us he would, not the one that he didn't say." Zexion said. "Next time we meet… I won't show you mercy." Zexion said, and without another word, he turned around, and led Demyx through the door, which vanished the moment it closed.

*******************THE THIRTEENTH FLOOR******************

It was extremely painful to fight Namine, but Sora was a better fighter than her. He didn't want to harm her, but every time he hurt Marluxia, she would heal him. So Sora needed to take her down first. When Namine did finally succumb to Sora's attacks, Marluxia glared at him. "How dare you harm Namine. I shall end you!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Sora retorted. The one disadvantage of fighting Marluxia, was that he had a massive reach that made it difficult for him to approach and strike him.

But Sora had something he knew made him more powerful. His friends. He was not just fighting for Namine. But Riku. For Roxas. For Xion. For… The other girl? For a moment, Sora had an image of a girl with red hair, but quickly shook it out. There hasn't been a girl like that on the islands, had there? "Your heart shall be judged!" Marluxia's comment cut through Sora's thoughts, as he dodged out of the way of Marluxia's petal tornadoes.

But Sora's biggest help in battle was that Marluxia attacked a little slowly, and was often vulnerable whilst doing his special attacks. Sora could see him slowly weakening. The final blow came from Sora, grabbing Namine's keyblade, and slashed Marluxia with both keyblades.

Marluxia fell backwards, as he spoke "This… This is the heart of a hero." Sora bared down on Marluxia as he fell. "You… Did well, Sora. You… Win…" Marluxia said. "I'm… Sorry, Namine. I… Failed, failed everyone…" Marluxia struggled for breath, as he choked out these last words. But Marluxia, despite his affinity with death, wasn't sure what was on the other side. So he let the darkness take him. Maybe, he would go back. This was Marluxia's last thought.

Sora rushed over to Namine, who got up, seemingly out of a trance. Sora helped steady her, and Namine fell into his arms, crying. "I'm… I'm sorry, S-Sora." She choked out. "I'm a-a-a horrible person."

"No, you're not." Sora protested, holding her. "It was all Marluxia's fault. I'm just glad I have you back."

"Y-you don't u-understand." Namine cried. "I… I was t-the one who m-messed w-w-with your m-memories. I put the f-fake memories there, b-because I was s-so lonely. I j-just wanted you, Sora. I w-wanted you to l-look at me like you l-looked at her."

"Who?" Sora asked, in confusion.

"K-Kairi. Your real s-special one." Namine explained. "I-I wanted to be y-your special one… But all I d-did was hurt you. Y-you, R-Roxas, and X-Xion."

"Namine… Please, don't cry. I don't care that you changed my memories. I forgive you." Sora said, softly.

"I...I…" Namine tried to form a sentence, but was too stunned by Sora's words. "Why? Why w-would you f-forgive me?" Namine asked.

"Because… Even if my memories of you are fake… I can tell that you're a good a person. No one is perfect. We all do bad things." Sora said. "But when we admit and rectify them… That is what makes someone good." Sora explained.

At this, Namine broke into tears again, and it took her several minutes of holding onto Sora to calm down. When she finally dried her eyes, Namine spoke again.

"Sora… If you want, I can give you back your memories. It would take some time, and you would have to give up everything I created for you… But you would be able to go back to who you were."

"Alright." Sora said. "I don't want to give up my memories of you… But I will. I know there are things in my old memories that I need."

"Right." Namine responded. "You'll need to go to sleep. I promise to take care of you, while you sleep."

"Thanks, Namine. Please, when I wake up, be there. And then, we can be friends, for real. Everything forgiven, and we can start anew." Sora told her.

"Sora…" Namine said. She then did something she had always wanted to do. She leaned forward, and kissed Sora quickly. Both she and Sora blushed, and Namine offered her hand. "Sora… Walk with me, one last time before you sleep."

"I will… Always." Sora said, and he took her hand, and she led him to the next beyond.

 **(AN: So, thanks as always for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! So, important update time! Today was my last day of summer! That means I am now returning to school for my final year of mandatory schooling. This means I may not be able to update my stories everyday, but I will try to. I am just saying, please don't be surprised if I don't. Anyways, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!)**


	14. Temporary Peace

**(AN: As usual, I own nothing but the plot. Also, PLEASE READ THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE. IT CONTAINS VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!)**

To say Axel was angry about what happened was an understatement. In his life, Saix had seen Axel angry. He had seen him beyond angry. But then there was how he felt now. Axel had rushed to where the door where the traitors had vanished, and summoned his chakrams, desperately hoping for something to be there.

Screaming in anger and rage Axel began lighting everything his flames could reach on fire. For the first time, Saix understood what Axel had meant when he had told him all the nobodies had "ghost feelings." Saix could almost see all the feelings in Axel. But what Axel was doing was dangerous. If he kept it up, he was in danger of draining all of his power.

Axel finally calmed down when Saix whacked him with Lunatic. "What was that for, Saix?!" Axel demanded.

"If you didn't want to kill yourself by using up all your power, I had to intervene." Saix said. "I can see you're angry, but we must report to Xemnas. He needs to know."

"No! If he finds out… He'll want to eliminate them… I… Can't eliminate the kids…" Axel said, breathing heavily.

"Not if you already have a plan and explanation, _Lea."_ Saix said. Axel managed a small smile up at Saix, and the two left the now empty room.

*****************IN THE ROOM WHERE NOTHING GATHERS**************

Axel and Saix waited for their comrades to arrive. There wasn't too long to wait. They were soon joined by Xigbar and Xaldin, and the Superior arrived last. "Number VII. Why have you called this meeting? You only call meetings if there is an emergency."

"There has been, sort of." Saix said.

"Explain."

"As you ordered, the traitors, Marluxia and Luxord have been eliminated. However, whatever crackpot reason Marluxia had to rebel convinced Zexion too. He recruited Larxene, Demyx, and our keybearers. Lexaeus and Vexen have also been eliminated." Saix explained.

"I believe that Roxas and Xion are under Zexion's influence. I can get them back, if I find them." Axel said. "Demyx is a coward, so Zexion likely threatened him, and Larxene can be manipulated. I would put neither above Zexion." Axel added.

"I see… So Zexion has betrayed us…" Xemnas paused. "If you are correct, Number VIII, then I shall leave the job of trying to bring them back to you. Number VII will assist you." Xemnas decided. "I also want all of you to meet here tomorrow. I will have a plan then for how to proceed. Dismissed." With that, Xemnas left.

"It seems that our organization was not quite as organized as it seemed." Xaldin said before leaving.

"Well, I guess ol' bookworm finally lost it. Better get your friends back before he breaks them." Xigbar laughed as he left.

"Come. We have much to do." Was all Saix said, and he and Axel left, leaving the room empty.

************************LOCATION UNKNOWN******************

The group of five walked with their hoods all up. The three young adults, and the two teenagers. It was the older girl that spoke first. "Zexion, where are we going?"

"To the castle, Larxene." He pointed at a castle not too far up ahead, but still a ways away.

"Better yet, where are we?" Larxene added.

"We… We are in my homeland. A world known as Dragon's Gate. In the country of Nohr." Zexion answered. With that, the five continued in silence toward the castle. The group drew some strange looks, but overall was ignored, as Zexion wished. The strangers thinned out though, as they approached the castle. Eventually, they all reached a door, guarded by soldiers. They stopped as one called out.

"Hold! You five! Go no further!" A soldier, the captain probably, came forward. "Identify yourselves." Zexion signaled for his companions to keep their hoods up. But Zexion dropped his.

"It is I, Sir Zexion, formerly known as Ienzo. I am here to meet with the royal family." Zexion explained.

"Have you any proof?" The soldier asked, unconvinced. Zexion merely pulled a letter from his coat, and handed it to the soldier. The soldier opened the letter, and after scanning it, he nodded. "Very well. I'll let you in for now. King Xander still has a right to evict you at any time though." He said. The soldier signaled to the gatekeepers, and the five former organization members entered the castle. Larxene wasn't happy to be here, but she had no choice. Demyx too, was nervous. Royal family? How did Zexion know them?

Roxas and Xion were holding onto each other for dear life. Their hands were gripped tightly together as if they might never let go. Zexion navigated through halls and rooms, before pausing outside a tall set of doors. "Please, be respectful. I must do much of the talking, but you may need to do some. This is the royal family after all." His four companions nodded, and Zexion knocked on the doors.

They opened, revealing a massive throne room, where a man, a few years older than Larxene who was the eldest of their group sat on the throne. His blonde hair that was jaw length, and a crown on his head gave an impression of being royal. His clothes, demeanor, scowl, and sword on his belt all added to the effect. Zexion led the group forward, and paused before the man.

"King Xander, it is I, Sir Zexion." Zexion said, bowing to him.

"So I have heard…" Xander said. "Tell me, who are your companions."

"This is Larxene, a native to Nohr, Demyx, a skilled musician, and the children are Roxas and Xion, both wielders of legendary blades." Zexion said, indicating each in turn.

"Will they drop their hoods?" Xander asked him.

"They have kept them up mainly to protect their identities, but if you wish, they will." Zexion answered. With that, each member dropped their hoods in numerical order. Zexion hadn't planned it that way, but such was the way of things.

"I'm Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, wielder of water." Demyx said, as he flipped down his hood.

"I'm Larxene, the Savage Nymph, wielder of lightning."

"My name is Roxas, the Key of Destiny, wielder of light."

"I am Xion, the Twilight Ghost, also a wielder of light."

"I see. I am King Xander, ruler of Nohr. If you are friends of Sir Zexion, then I will trust you until you give me a reason not to." Xander said.

"I have much to tell you, but I would also like to tell the others." Zexion said.

"I shall go find them. Wait here." Xander said, and he got up and left the throne room.

"Zexion… How do you know the king?" Xion asked.

"When I met him, he was just the crown prince. But… The full story is for another time. I know you have questions, but they will have to wait a little longer." Zexion said.

Xion nodded, and looked back down. She squeezed Roxas's hand, and smiled at him. Roxas smiled back, as they waited. Demyx was nervously drumming his fingers on his legs, and Larxene merely looked bored.

After about 20 minutes, Xander returned, accompanied by four others. One was a girl around Larxene's age, with long purple hair who was quite attractive. The next was a short blonde haired boy who looked like he might have been Demyx's age, with a small crown in his hair. The third girl has long pigtails and and a large smile on her face, and seemed closer to the age of the keybearers, but she was a few years older, and the last was another girl around Zexion's age with long white hair and a butterfly clip in her hair.

Zexion bowed again. "It is an honor to see you all again." He said.

"Yaay! You're back!" The youngest girl rushed forward to hug Zexion, which unfortunately knocked him over. "Oops! Sorry, Zexion!"

"It's okay, Lady Elise." Zexion mumbled as he got back to his feet, giving her a hug for real. Elise backed off, and the purple haired girl merely waved from where she was.

"Oh dear, you left us all alone for so long." She pouted.

"Lady Camilla, you had everyone around you, I was of no consequence." Zexion responded. The boy with short blonde hair then came forward, and merely shook Zexion's hand.

"Good to see you again, Zexion."

"Likewise, Lord Leo." With the four siblings out of the way, the fifth one came forward, with a neutral expression on her face. Zexion waited for her to speak first, but instead, she punched Zexion in the face, knocking him over. "Ow…" Zexion grumbled as he slowly regained his senses. "May I ask what that was for, Lady Corrin?"

"It was for leaving us like you did." Corrin answered. "You ran off, with little more than a goodbye and a note. It was rude. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye!"

"Yes, I am sorry about that, but it was urgent for me to leave." Zexion replied.

"Well, now that you're here, you're staying here for a while. And you can't leave like that again!" Corrin said. Zexion opened his mouth to speak, but Corrin hugged him tight, and he found himself unable to.

"Welcome back." She softly spoke.

*****************IN THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS**************

The now five remaining members of the organization had gathered once again. After waiting one excruciating night, Axel was ready to hear Xemnas's plan. Xemnas indeed, wasted no time.

"I have given our situation much thought." He began. "I have decided this. All of you, must search for new members among the worlds as you search for the deserters. We were once thirteen. So we must become again, should the worst happen, and we need to eliminate those who have abandoned us." Xemnas ordered.

"What about Roxas and Xion?" Axel asked.

"If you find them… Bring them back, and have Namine alter their memories." Xemnas said offhandedly.

"Then I have your permission?" Saix asked.

"You do, Number VII. Now, go, and bring the first new member to our number." Xemnas ordered, and he left. Xigbar snorted.

"Guess we're back to this again…" He said, leaving the room with Xaldin. Axel faced Saix.

"Go. Search for our keybearers. We do not want them under Zexion's sway for long." Saix said.

"Agreed." Was all Axel replied, as he and Saix left.

***********************INSIDE CASTLE OBLIVION*************

Namine sat, watching Sora. He looked so peaceful as he slept. She sighed and smiled. But then looked up as she heard the sound of the dark corridor behind her. "Why are you here?" She asked the person behind her.

"To make you one of us." was Saix's answer.

"Why should I?" Namine asked.

"Because… you want to save Sora. You are trying to reconstruct his memories from the mess you created, are you not?" Saix asked. Namine nodded, waiting for him to continue. "We need Sora. Zexion and his followers want to hurt Sora. Their whole plan with Riku was to manipulate him into defeating Sora… but no longer."

"What would you expect of me?"

"You can wield the keyblade. We would want you to collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts. But as you go on missions, you would also be expected to collect Sora's scattered memories, and of course, reconstruct them as you go. You would need to don the coat of the organization, but Xemnas has said your name need not be changed. Will you join us?" Saix asked flatly.

"..." Namine was silent for a while, as she considered Saix's offer. "Alright. I'll do so, and continue to take care of Sora. When Sora comes out, when I've finished reconstructing his memories… then I'll do my best to guide him to our side."

"Very good." Saix said, and handed her a black coat. "Tomorrow, meet in the Castle That Never Was. There is much work to be done."

*********************************IN THE WORLD OF DRAGON'S GATE***********************

"...So, do you mind explaining what is going on?" Corrin asked.

"..." Zexion paused, but spoke. "I will explain everything. You may recall that last time we met I told you my origins were… unexplainable, or I couldn't give you any answers for many questions you asked me. But no longer. Back then, I was under oath to not speak, but I have broken away. The five of us were all once part of a group known as Organization 13. The group was a group of nobodies, which are people who have lost their hearts, trying to regain them. However, the leader and one of the co-founders of the organization had a plot behind the scenes that we were unaware of. They secretly planned to turn all of us into identical mindless puppets. The two who knew of the plot have been eliminated, but Demyx discovered it as well, and us five have defected from the organization." Zexion explained.

"So what does that mean for you five? Can the organization follow you here?" Corrin asked, with all of her siblings seemingly asking the same question silently.

"They cannot. Long ago, I sealed this world off from outside intruders, except those under my permission to come here. As long as we stay in this world, the Organization cannot track us."

The royals all breathed a sigh of relief. "But this being said… we will need to leave this world for a while, on missions. We must find other nobodies, and bring them back to us. For they are the ones who can help us fight the Organization now. It would be foolish of Xemnas to not be recruiting members of his own."

"Hold on a second." Larxene said. "If we're going to be fighting the organization, and getting others to join us, doesn't that make us a different kind of organization?"

"Yes. From this point forward… we shall not be part of Organization 13. We will be… Alliance 13. And we must too, cast off the cloaks of the organization. I shall inform you of when to do so. I will have them ready soon."

"Good." Demyx said. "Sounds like there's a bunch of work to do…"

"We must become stronger to fight the evil darkness." Zexion said. "For we are the good darkness. We shall defeat the Organization…"

"We'll help you as best we can, right guys?" Corrin asked her siblings, who all nodded in agreement. Corrin hugged Zexion again. "We'll beat them together."

 **(AN: There we go, that is how I'm ending the story! Sorry everyone for not saying this would be the last chapter, but it is... But if you're unsatisfied with the ending, then I have good news! There will be a sequel! In it, Zexion and co. face off against the Organization... however, both sides need members. So, here is what I have to say. I am asking all my readers to submit characters! That's right, if you PM me with your character's name, information on who they are and what they're like, what you'd like their nobody name to be, what world they're from, which side you want them to join, who you want to recruit them, and then any other information you'd like included, I will put them into the story! Also, you can submit characters from your friends if you get permission! You can also suggest cannon characters you'd like in the story. Anyways, until the next story, I'll see you then, and thanks for all of your continued support. Until then, bye!)**


End file.
